You Don't Hate Me
by Lucibell
Summary: My face is mere inches from hers, her eyes shining into mine. You don't hate me, my voice is low and husky. She gulps visibly. Yes, I do. I have to. Calm. She's too calm. I smile, a real smile. I'm happy. No, you don't... [ZukoxKatara]
1. Chapter One and a Brief Interlude

**You Don't Hate Me**

By

_Lucibell

* * *

_

**Chapter One

* * *

**

I look out ahead of me, beyond the deck, beyond the sea. The moon shines brightly on this night, the stars twinkle softly. _There, just up there, that's where he is._ The evasive Avatar. The boy who should be an old man by now. I frown. How _did_ he manage to stay so young? I shake my head, staring at the island. It's heavily wooded, just like every other goodness-forsaken place he's taken refuge in. He does it on purpose. To evade me. I know it. It bothers me, but then again, it would bother anybody that was trying to regain their honor if the one thing that could restore their honor was so elusive.

_Not far now…_ He's close. So close… My honor, my right as a prince, it's all so close… But it's been that way before, hasn't it? Several times before. I scowl, touching the left side of my face. I feel the scarring there, the imperfections in the skin. I can feel the way it wrinkles and stretches, taught over a skull that it should've been separated from. I wince inwardly, remembering the pain. All the pain. The burning of the flame, the singeing of my skin, the blood running freely down my face…

And the pain of knowing that the one who burned me… the one who scarred me for life… that that man…

Was my father.

I shake my head, noticing that it's almost time to go ashore. I turn, making my way to the hatch. I enter, making my way down the stairs and through the winding hallways. I reach the bridge and look to my uncle, who is playing that stupid game of his. I hate that game. I don't even know what it's called anymore, though I know enough about it from being forced to play to beat Uncle Iroh several times over… But I still don't know the name.

"We're here, Uncle." I state simply. He and the soldier that was humoring him by playing that forsaken game rise and follow me as I hastily make my way to the deck. Tonight, I'll have the Avatar. Tonight I will regain my honor.

* * *

**A Brief Interlude

* * *

**

She sat up abruptly, her braid flying over her shoulder. She scanned the campsite, looking for anything out of the ordinary. She couldn't see anything abnormal. There was Sokka, snoring away. And Aang, sprawled out with Momo on his stomach. She could see the hulk of a sleeping Appa, grunting every now and then. She listened intently, trying to decide if she'd actually heard something out of the ordinary, or if it had all been in her head. Just as she was about to lay back down, she heard it.

_Snap! _And then, _Thud!_ "AH!"

She jumped up, running towards the seemingly strangled voice, not even thinking to wake Sokka or Aang. She hoped for hope's sake that it wasn't that Fire Nation prince… Zuko. She crashed through the underbrush for what seemed like centuries, but was really a matter of seconds.

She halted dead at what she saw.

Standing above a dead firebender stood a heavily breathing earthbender, long-dagger in his hand, blood flashing in the moonlight of his blade. _The firebender's blood…_

In total shock, she completely disregarded the rest of the scene. She never saw the scorch marks on the surrounding trees, ground, and the earthbender's clothes. She didn't notice the stab wounds in the freshly dead firebender or the clods of earth that presumably had inflicted the bruises on his limp body. The only thing that registered was primitive instinct:

Fight or flight.

She turned and ran, not thinking about direction. She never thought about Aang or Sokka or Appa or Momo. She forgot that they were there, that they could help her. She didn't cry for help. She just ran.

It was all she could think to do.

She felt brances bend and snap under her feet and around her body as she ran. She felt the sting of tiny twigs as they scratched her face, but didn't notice. She kept running, and all too soon, she was running on adrenaline alone. She heard her breathing and heartbeat pounding in her ears; she felt the vibration of his footfalls behind her. She knew he was going to catch up, that he was going to overtake her. She knew she was going to die.

She didn't notice the tears streaming down her face as he grabbed her.

She felt pain like she'd never known. He threw her to the ground, landing punches on her face and torso. He let up for a moment and she scrambled to get away. He snatched her arm backward, bending it unnaturally and she screamed. He pinned her too a tree and she closed her eyes tightly, tears mingling with blood and dirt on her face. _Please… Oh, please, don't…_ She silently prayed.

She'd heard of girls that had been in this kind of situation. That had been… dishonored… and then killed. She just hoped he'd go straight to the killing, so she wouldn't have to suffer. She screamed again when she felt a sharp and unbearable pain in her side. She felt blood pour from the wound as he punched her once, for good measure, she guessed, before stabbing her in her left shoulder. She cried out once more, feeling her body now truly pinned to the tree behind her by the dagger below her collarbone.

He hit her again, and everything went black.

* * *

**Chapter One (Continued)

* * *

**

I push back some branches, hearing my men call out to each other through the undergrowth. I can sense Uncle Iroh somewhere behind me, but I don't worry about him much. I have to find the Avatar. I take a turn through some particularly thick brush and stop where I stand. I hear my uncle follow suit.

Blood covers the forest floor just beneath a large oak. My eyes travel up the base of the tree, past a pair of booted feet, to a blue-clad figure. At least… It _was_ a blue-clad figure before it was drenched in its own blood.

Or rather, _her_ own blood.

My gaze rests for a moment on the stab-wound, the hilt of an Earth-Nation dagger sticking out of her flesh. A dark bloodstain surrounds the wound; I take a tentative step forward.

I look to her familiar face, trying to think of her name…; her head is hanging low, her cerulean eyes closed, dried blood at the corner of her mouth, and as I get closer I can barely hear her ragged breathing. I rush to her, pressing two fingers to her neck.

Her pulse is fading.

"Uncle!" I cry, "Find the soldiers! Tell them to find the Avatar and bring him and his companion to the ship, at any cost. They are not to be harmed!" I hear him rush off unquestioningly.

Reaching down, I feel my hand curl around the hilt of the blade. I whisper an apology to deaf ears before snatching it from the bark of the tree and the girl's shoulder.

Dropping the dagger, I catch her as she falls limply from the tree. She grunts and I feel her head lift to look at me.

"S-sokka…" she whispers. "A-a-aang…"

_Katara_ Her name hits me like a slap in the face. So does the realization that she doesn't recognize me.

"It's alright, they're fine. You're going to be fine…" I say to her. If she were oriented, she wouldn't believe me. Just like I don't believe myself.

She tries to nod, but can't. I pick her up, my arms under her back and knees, mindful of the wound that's now spouting blood. I have nothing to close the wound with, so I hope against hope that she'll be okay.

_She's far too young to die…_

I run, as quickly as possible without jarring her, back to the ship. I can hear the soldiers frantically searching the woods, shouting for the Avatar or the girl's brother.

_Katara_…

I look down at her bruised and battered face. She's beautiful, I can't deny that. And for some reason unbeknownst to me, I feel the urge to find and punish the person that did this to her.

I hear the cries of her brother now, frantically trying to understand the situation. Why were the firebenders so urgent? What about his sister? They had her? Was this some sort of sick joke? I'd go back and yell at him, but I can't. I don't have time.

I kick open the hatch, tentatively racing down the stairs. I maneuver my way to the sick bay and call for all physicians. Carefully I lay Katara down on one of the beds nailed to the floor. I press my fingers to her throat again.

_She's almost gone…_

Five doctors crowd around and I urge them to take care of her. To save her, or it's their heads. I don't really mean it, but this needs to be done. She needs to survive.

_She's too young to die…_

And dare I say it, for the first time since the Agni Kai, I'm scared.

Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation is scared…

* * *

**Author's Note:**_ This fic was actually inspired by the barrage of "Zuko-takes-Katara-as-bait" fics. Most of them are great, others aren't, and it's all so... cliche. I'm not trying to be spiteful, honestly! I just wanted to write a KataraxZuko but I didn't want it to be so similar to everyone else's._

_So, I'm liking where this is going. I'm liking my ideas, and I think you will too. This is my first fic outside of the Zelda realm, and I'm not _all _that familiar with every episode, but I'm doing research and looking into it, so stick with me, I'll get it right eventually._

_Review, if you please... Flames welcome._

_God Bless,_

_Luci _


	2. Chapter Two and Brief Interludes

**You Don't Hate Me**

By

_Lucibell

* * *

_

**Chapter Two**

I step outside the sick bay, quietly shutting the door behind me. I look up and see the Avatar and Katara's brother… Sokka, sitting by the opposite wall. The Avatar is sleeping, and Sokka's nodding off, but as I close the cold metal door, he shoots up, alert and concerned.

"How is she? Is she okay? Will she be alright? Can I see her? What happened? What did you do to her? If you hurt her, I swear I'm gonna—" The young Avatar places a comforting hand on the older boy's shoulder. Sokka takes a deep breath, looking at his feet. "Is she okay?" He looks at me, hopeful.

I nod. "She'll live. Though she can't move around for awhile." Sokka lets out a breath I'm sure he hadn't known he'd been holding.

"Can I see her?"

Reluctantly, I shake my head. "No, she's sleeping." He nods, slumping in disappointment. I feel my chest tighten. Despite what everyone thinks and says, I'm not evil. I feel. And I have friends. I know how I would feel in the same situation, so I'm trying to be sympathetic. "Why don't you and… the Avatar follow me. I'll get you settled into proper cabins."

They both give me a disbelieving look. I sigh and turn my back on them, not willing to explain. I know they see me as the enemy, and I am their enemy, but in this situation… I don't think they need that 'I'll kill you if you don't come with me' crap. I know I wouldn't.

Being the human that I am.

Sighing again, I let a small puff of smoke float from my throat. I lead them down the hallway to two of the empty rooms on the ship. I say 'lead', but I really could care less if they're following. I resist the urge to sigh a third time. I'm tired and confused.

I need to talk to Uncle Iroh…

* * *

**A Brief Interlude**

He felt Aang's hand on his shoulder and he slouched slightly. He knew he was overreacting, but if this fire-breathing, selfish, banished, royal excuse for a—

He stopped himself. He was overreacting again. The point was that if Zuko did what he thought he did, then he'd be a very, _very_ sorry Fire Nation Prince.

_Very_ sorry.

"Is she okay?" He stopped breathing unintentionally. His sister had been fatally wounded. He didn't think he had the _right_ to breathe until he knew she was going to be fine. That everything would be normal again.

But it _wouldn't _be normal again. He knew that. Once this was over, they'd either be Zuko's prisoners or…

What other option was there? He pushed the thoughts aside, focusing on his sister.

He listened for Zuko's reply, holding that breath for far too long now.

"She'll live. Though she can't move around for awhile…"

He let his breath out. She was okay. That was good. Too good, really, to be true.

But the not moving… They'd be here for awhile. Long enough for Aang… The Avatar to be turned into the Fire Lord.

They'd be with Zuko for long enough to be captured.

He wished he could curse Katara for their folly, but knew better. She was lucky to be alive, and if he cursed her now, he'd probably only make it worse.

He wanted to see her… "Can I see her?"

Zuko shook his head. "No, she's sleeping." He nodded. He wanted to cry, the big bad warrior that he was. It was ironic really, but this was his sister. His _baby_ sister! He looked closely at Zuko's face to judge whether or not he'd said that on purpose, lied to him to make him upset. He discovered with a glance that that wasn't the case.

Zuko, the banished Prince of the Fire Nation, the ruthless hunter of the Avatar, actually looked…

_Sympathetic._

He was stunned. He never actually thought that Zuko was capable of feeling things like sympathy. He knew it was a spiteful thing to think and that it wasn't true by any means, but Zuko was always so irritable and frustrated, so Sokka had automatically assumed that he felt nothing else.

Sokka had obviously been wrong.

"Why don't you and the… Avatar follow me. I'll get you settled into proper cabins."

_Yep, definitely sympathy_, Sokka thought sardonically. He gave Zuko an uncertain look, not sure of the meaning of the words 'proper cabins'. Considering how Zuko usually treated them a proper cabin could very easily be some dingy, hell-hole cell in the brig. Zuko turned, and Sokka looked to Aang, who just shrugged. Reluctantly, Sokka followed the Prince down the hallway, taking one last lingering look at the cold metal door that somehow, he thought, sealed their fates.

But what their fates were, he didn't know yet…

* * *

**Chapter Two (Continued)**

I hear them following me and I release a breath. At least they trust me enough to understand that I'm not imprisoning them. Not yet, at least.

In all honesty, I've no idea _what _to do with them. Under normal circumstances, it would've been no question. Lock up the Avatar and his friends and head straight for the Fire Nation.

No questions asked, no doubt. But now… Now the tables had turned somewhat. One of theirs was injured—almost fatally so—and I had been the one to save her. I grimace inwardly. I hate the feeling of knowing that I'd done something heroic. Because after being banished, one just gets to that point where you just feel so… un-heroic. When you're banished for something so foolish as speaking out for a life—or lives—you start to feel like you're worthless anyway, so any good deed you do really doesn't matter.

Saving a life or no. Because saving lives is what got me in this situation in the first place.

I sigh. I hate being so bitter.

Reaching the cabins, I stop. I point to two doors on either side of the hallway, turning back around to face the two young men behind me. "Choose," I say simply. "I'll send food and water in around an hour." With that I turn on my heel, searching out Uncle Iroh.

Although I have a good idea where he'll be…

And for once, it's not in the bridge playing that stupid game of his.

* * *

**A Brief Interlude**

After making sure Sokka was okay and settled in, Aang flopped down on his futon, having preferred the mattress on the floor as opposed to the bed nailed to the floor that Sokka now occupied. He wanted to sleep, but knew that there would be no way in Heaven or Hell that he'd be able to. He was too worried, and he felt guilty about having fallen asleep outside the sick bay while the doctors worked on Katara.

_Katara…_ The first motherly figure he'd ever had, as young as she was. Already he missed her, and didn't know what he'd do if she _didn't _make it through. He sighed, _I should've been there_.

But there was no point in dwelling on the past. Because when you got down to the nitty-gritty, he should've been there a century ago when the whole war started, but he wasn't.

And now he had to stop a power in much less time than that power had had to build up to what it currently was. _Much_ less time…

Now all he could worry about was how to help Katara through. But never having had been in this sort of situation before, he was lost in that as well.

He sighed. Maybe he would go to sleep, after all…

* * *

**Chapter Two (Continued)**

After arranging for Sokka and Aang's food, I go to find Uncle Iroh. I enter the sick bay quietly, letting the door _thud_ behind me. I stare passively at Uncle Iroh, leaning over Katara in her bed, a thoughtful look on his face. "Uncle?"

He looks up slowly, as if being dragged from some trance. "Yes, Prince Zuko?"

I indicate the door with my head, "Can we talk?"

He nods, standing. I turn, and we make our way out the door and into the meandering hallways. Quickly, we pace to the captain's hold, each of us taking a seat at the long, overly elaborate table in the middle of the room.

He stares at me as I uncharacteristically put my head in my hands, feeling the stubble on the shaven portion of my crown. "Prince Zuko, is something bothering you?" he asks.

I look up at him, propping my chin on my hand. Slowly I nod. "Yes, Uncle. I don't know what to do with the Avatar…" I trail off, not knowing how to explain myself further.

He frowns, "You mean whenever the girl is well? You don't know whether or not to consider them guests or prisoners?" I nod.

"They're guests now, considering their situation, I can't tell them they're anything else. It would be… wrong." I sigh, not used to expressing myself this much. "Uncle, I know that my duty as the Fire Nation Prince is to capture the Avatar and take him to my father… But Uncle, why? What does it matter?" _Why me?_ is the unspoken question. _I'm only a teenager, after all._ A fact that the Avatar so brutally pointed out at our first meeting.

Uncle Iroh sits for a moment, doing that old person 'think-before-you-express-your-wisdom' thing that he does. I wait, somewhat impatiently, being the impatient person that I naturally am. Finally he answers, though I never expected a _question_ in answer to my question. "Zuko, why do you think your father gave you the task of catching the Avatar? Why do you think that he chose something so impossible for anyone to accomplish as the one condition that would let you back on the throne?" He studies me. I look away from him.

I know the answer he wants; I know the truth. Commander—_Admiral_—Zhao already threw it in my face. "_If your father really wanted you home, he would have let you return by now, Avatar or no Avatar. But in his eyes you are a failure and a disgrace to the Fire Nation._"

The most brutal thing I'd ever heard in my life, and it was the truth.

But I can't—I won't—say it. I can't tell Uncle Iroh that I know. If I play innocent, I know that there's still that chance, that glimmer of hope, no matter how small, that I'll be able to go home. It's not about the throne, it's not about power.

It's about going home.

I sit silently, thinking over my reply. I know the truth, and that's what he wants, but I can't give him that. So I make up the lamest excuse ever. "Because he wants the world to see how powerful his family can be, banished or no." I look at him and feel pitiful. He knows. He knows I know. He sighs.

"Prince Zuko… You know the truth. Now answer honestly. Why does your father do this?"

I put my head down on my arms that are crossed on the table.

Quietly, I give him the answer he wants. He puts a hand on my shoulder. I look up at him tiredly.

"Then why don't you consider joining the Avatar instead of capturing him? Help him to defeat your father. Then you can take your place at the throne and restore the harmony the Four Nations once had."

I stare at him. His idea makes sense, but I'm so confused right now, I just don't know… I need to sleep. It's late. "Uncle… I'm going to sleep. I'll consider that…" Awkwardly I stand, looking at him. I know I should thank him, but I'm just so unused to the notion that I don't know how. "Th-thank you…" Hastily I exit, feeling extremely uncomfortable.

Slowly I make my way to my room. On autopilot, it seems, I maneuver through the winding corridors. Normally I'd be on deck at this time of night, thinking. But I'm just too tired…

I pass the sick bay on my way and stand for the longest time, just staring at the door. I consider going in for a moment, but shake my head, deciding against it. I'm getting too soft…

I need to sleep…

As soon as I reach my room, I strip my armor, tunic, boots, and socks. I walk to the bathroom, and look up at the mirror.

Silently I stare into my glaring amber eyes, the left one shrouded in dark obscurity. I sigh. For a moment, I think that I really am a disgrace to the Fire Nation, to my father. I think that I won't be a great leader, if only for the simple fact that I'd never be able to produce an heir.

I mean, in all honesty, who would want to marry a bitter, scarred, once-banished Fire Lord?

Shaking my head I splash cold water on my face and dry it off with a soft towel. I go back into my room and unroll the futon. There's a bed in the corner of the room, but I've always been partial to the futon. I only sleep in the bed when I'm too tired to unroll it.

I lay down and am asleep before my head hits the pillow…

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Okay, next chapter's up. And I must say, that this story has gotten more response in one day than any other story I've put up. Or actually, than any other chapter I've put up..._

_In response to **Purpurroter Schatten Drache**: I know that Zuko may seem out of character at this point, but you have to understand that in the series, you only get one perspective. You don't really see what he sees or knows how he feels about things. I feel like Zuko is misunderstood, but you will see his temper here soon. Because it just wouldn't be Zuko if you didn't, right?_

_By the way, Zuko and Sokka are the greatest. And Katara reminds me of myself. Just thought I'd add that in there._

_ To **Kitsume**: I'm glad I made it to where you could understand it. It makes me feel like I've done my job._

_To **NybCR: **Intriguing is the angle I'm going for. Thanks for your review!_

_To **Monito: **-Bows- Thank you ever so much for your applause, it makes me feel special. _

_To **Fanactic: **I'm glad you like it. Thanks for your review._

_To **Arwey:** Ow. That hurt. Anyway, I liked the teaser, too. I got the idea for it when I was freewriting to come up with the plot. Thanks!_

_To **Mini MnM:** I'm glad you like it. _

_To **Chinesechic:** I'm sorry you thought that the violence was too much. I'll try to keep that in mind. I'll check out your fic. _

_To **Aangluva:** I liked the way the POV turned out too. Thanks!_

_To **aangsair: ** Here it is! Hope you like it!_

_ To **DrakenD4:** Thanks. Hope you like._

_To **starlightz1112:** Thank you! And if I need info, I'll be sure to look you up. Thanks for the offer, it means a lot. Hope you like it!_


	3. Chapter Three and a Brief Interlude

**You Don't Hate Me**

By

_Lucibell

* * *

_

**Chapter Three

* * *

**

Today I feel more irascible, which makes me feel somewhat better. I'm not going crazy, yesterday had just been out of the ordinary for me.

Yesterday…

Sighing, I get out of bed and dress. Re-tying the silk cloth that holds my hair, I step out the door, searching breakfast and someone to yell at.

The latter comes faster than I had expected. Walking down the hallway, an unsuspecting soldier brushes past me, barely knocking my arm out of the way. I wheel on him.

"You! Have respect for your Prince! Watch where you're going!" I shout.

He turns quickly, shrinking back a step, his eyes widening. "I'm s-sorry, Your Highness. Truly! I didn't see you there!"

I let out a 'hmph' and stalk off. I can just sense him shaking his head behind me in confusion. I smile a sardonic smile. Today is going normally. That's good.

Normal… Yesterday hadn't been normal. My smile fades into a deep scowl, and it stays that way all the way to the Captain's galley. I enter quietly, finding my uncle noisily sipping his usual cup of ginseng tea. I grimace. He loves his tea. Personally, I don't understand his infatuation with the stuff. I mean, sure it's okay, but it's nothing to develop a fetish over.

I gag. Not thinking about Uncle having a fetish…

Angrily, I sling back my chair and sit down, glaring at the food in front of me as if it were Admiral Zhao himself.

I snarl at the thought. If Admiral Zhao knew what I had on my ship at this moment, he'd be dead set on killing me and my crew just to get to it. That's something I can't let him do. Something I won't let him do.

My uncle clears his throat and I look up and glare at him instead. He smiles. My eyes narrow even further. "Is something wrong, Prince Zuko?"

I consider him for a moment before I speak. "Where are we headed?" I completely ignore his question, knowing good and well what he wants to talk about. I suppose getting to the point is much simpler than beating around the bush.

He hesitates a moment, his smile faltering slightly. "To the Fire Nation."

I shake my head. "No. Change course."

He looks stunned. "To where, Prince Zuko?"

My scowl deepens. "Just change course! I'll let you know where in due time!" With this, I stand and storm out of the galley, forgetting breakfast altogether. I stop in the hallway, not knowing where to go. I need to speak with the Avatar, to find out where he needs to go. I wince. I'm not used to this whole, saving the world thing.

I've always been so caught up in the 'getting my own honor back' thing to really even think about it.

For some reason I get even angrier and let out a roar, emitting a long trail of fire from my throat.

I hate having human emotions sometimes.

* * *

**A Brief Interlude

* * *

**

He sat by her prone form, chin resting on his hand, thinking. He didn't understand it. Any of it. Why was Zuko taking care of them? Why had Zuko saved her?

Or more importantly, why hadn't _he _saved her?

He sighed loudly, covering his face with both hands. He felt so worthless. He was a trained warrior, a soldier, and he hadn't been able to save his own sister.

What had made him think in the beginning that he could single-handedly save his own tribe?

Sokka looked up at his sister, noting the bruises and cuts on her face. He didn't know what had happened to her. It seemed nobody did, except Zuko, but he hadn't had a decent chance to talk with—or yell at, whichever better suited them both—the Fire Nation Prince since last night, and even then nobody seemed in the mood to discuss much of her condition, save that she was okay.

He scanned her sleeping form. Bruises and scratches. A broken arm, a deep slash wound in her right side and the stab wound in her left shoulder.

He took a shaky breath… Any lower and it would've—

He shook his head. There was no use in that. She was okay, that's all that mattered. There had been no sign of rape, the doctors had assured him of that this morning, so he knew she'd be fine. She'd live. She was strong, he knew that.

He sighed. How strong would she be after this? How much could she handle? How would she take the fact that Zuko had saved her and that they were now on his ship, awaiting his next move?

He felt like a pawn in some elaborate game. He was nothing to them, just a chess piece. He desperately wanted Katara to wake up, but didn't all the same. Because he knew that once she did, they'd be done for. Once she was healed, that was it. They wouldn't get any more sympathy. Once she was okay, they'd never see Aang again.

It was likely that they'd never see home or Gran-Gran again.

They'd never see Dad again, either.

He took her uninjured hand in his, feeling the hot tears prickle at the back of his eyes. He tried hard to keep them from falling, but even being the soldier he was, he couldn't stop it. Slowly he lowered his head and laid it on the bed beside her, letting himself sob quietly. He felt so weak, and he knew it wouldn't make anything better, but he also knew that once he'd cried himself out, he'd be ready for whatever Zuko could throw at them.

So he cried…

* * *

**Chapter Three (Continued)

* * *

**

I pass the sick bay on my way to the deck. I try my hardest to just walk on by and forget about what lies in there, with a broken arm and wounds in her flesh. But I can't. Irritated, I stop and take the few steps back to the door, stopping a doctor as he exits.

"How is she?" I ask, seemingly uninterested.

I think the doctor knows better, though, and that makes me frown.

"She's healing nicely," It's only been a day, how can they tell? "Her brother was here earlier, but he left a few minutes ago."

I honestly didn't ask about her brother, but he obviously found it relevant enough to let me know that he'd been by, so I let it slide. "Is she awake yet?"

He shakes his head. "It's unlikely that she'll wake so soon. It'll take a couple of days."

I nod, letting him go about his business and step through the door. Slowly I walk to the chair sitting by her bed. I sit down and lean forward, resting my elbows on my knees.

I stare at her, wondering how she got herself into this mess. Why had she chosen to join the Avatar? Why was she with him? How had she come across an earthbender? Why had that earthbender been so hostile as to pin her?

How could he do something like that to someone so innocent?

Before I know what I'm doing, I reach over and brush a stray hair behind her ear. She stirs and I freeze, praying she won't wake. She doesn't and I let out a breath. I draw back, and realizing what I've done, become angry with myself. As quietly as possible I exit, making my way hastily to the deck.

The Avatar had better be here…

And he is. I open the hatch and notice him sitting cross-legged on the railing, the lemur perched on his shoulder. He's watching something in the water. I stride over to him, leaning over the railing. His bison is swimming alongside the ship, and he's just staring at it. I clear my throat.

His head snaps in my direction. "Where are you headed?" I ask. He gives me a puzzling look. I sigh. "Before I started chasing you, before all this happened. Where were you headed?" Realization dawns on his face.

"The North Pole…" he says quietly. I nod, then scowl.

Turning to a nameless soldier behind me I bark, "Tell the captain to head for the North Pole! If he asks, we're joining the Avatar. Anyone who disagrees will answer to me!" I raise my voice on the last sentence to make sure that everyone hears, even though they may not understand why. They will in due time.

I turn back to the Avatar. "Why?" he asks.

I snarl, "I don't have to explain myself to _you._"

With that, I storm off to the bridge, to make sure my message has been sent properly.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_I made sure to note that Katara had never been raped. I just wanted to clear that up._

_Thanks for all the reviews! It makes me feel so great!_

_I know that you all don't want Zuko to seem so out of character that it's unrealistic, and neither do I. I've just always had problems with being angry for no reason. I think I did well on portraying it though. Props for me._

_And Props for these people:_

_**Dracori:** Cliche, but awesome, the majority of them are. Thank you ever so much!_

_**Monito:** More applause! Thank you! -Bows suavely-_

_**Arwey: **No, you did not hurt my feelings. You hurt me physically! Man, you should play football. -Wink- Joking. Anyway, thanks for your review._

_**Chinesechic: **I checked out your fic, but it was like one in the morning so I don't really remember it. After you read so many stories and watch so many shows everything just starts to slur together. I'll be sure to go back and read it again and review. Thanks!_

_**Katuko: **Your review reminded me of my favorit quote from the show. Let me demonstrate. -Clears throat- **Katara:** Sokka! You're a genius! **Aang: **Since when is Sokka a genius, his plan didn't even work! **Sokka: **Let her dream, Aang. **Katara: **No, you're right, Sokka's plan didn't work. But it _looks _like it did. **Aang: **Did the definition of 'genius' change in the last hundred years?_

_-Laughs- Oh, I love it. Anyway thank you so, so much._

_**NovMists: **Thank you. I was going for the different side of Zuko thing. I don't think people portray that enough and I wanted to. Plus, it's a fun thing to write. -Smile-_

_**Starlightz1112: **Thank you. I didn't know that my insight was so good... I thought I may have to work on it a bit. In other words, I thought it was bad..._

_**T.: **Thank you. Nice name, by the way._

_**Saucy Noodles: ** -Laughs- That is ironic. Thank you for your review. But I wonder, how did your brother feel about discussing romance? _

_**Tsuonae: **I totally agree. Thank you for your criticism. I know that Zuko's cruel and I'm going to bring that out. But like I said, I have a thing about getting mad for no reason. I don't understand it. So I have to try and think of how to portray that while making it seem real. Let me know how this chapter suits you._

_Thank you all!_

_God Bless you,_

_Luci _


	4. Chapter Four and Brief Interludes

** You Don't Hate Me**

By

_Lucibell_

* * *

**Chapter Four

* * *

**

It's been a week since Katara was brought here. Six days since I joined the Avatar—Aang. I have to start calling him by his name. Uncle Iroh insists on it. Something about having to have some sort of personal bond if this is going to work. I snort.

I'm not so sure it'll work anyway. How can a twelve-year-old kid defeat my father. My father, who leads a nation that's had a century to gain what power they have. And this kid, who has until the solstice to defeat him.

It really doesn't seem likely.

I take my head out of my hands and look at her. The bruises are changing from a deep purple to a greenish-yellow. It makes her look sickly… I sigh.

As sickly as she looks, she's still beautiful.

Her brother would literally kill me if he knew I was interested in her. I smile. That would be a sight. Definitely a memorable moment.

Too bad he'll never know. Heck, _she'll_ never know.

I close my eyes for a moment, letting my imagination run away with me. What would it be like, to hold her? To stare into her cerulean orbs for hours on end? To kiss her? To run my fingers through her hair…

I hear her moan a little and my eyes snap open. She's stirring… I put a hand on her forehead. It's a little warm, so I reach over and soak a washcloth, wringing it out and dabbing her brow.

It's at this point, to my absolute horror, that her eyes open blearily and swivel around to look at me.

I freeze mid-dab.

_Maybe if I don't move, she won't notice me…_

"Wh…"she takes a breath. "What are you… doing here?"

_Crap._ So much for that notion. Not only did she notice me, she recognized me too. Now I have to explain myself, something I'm not used to doing at all.

_Good luck, Zuko…_ a voice in the back of my mind whispers amusedly.

"What are you doing here?" she repeats with a little more force. Her voice is hoarse and raspy from lack of use. She's furrowed her brow, but in pain or in confusion, I can't tell. It could be a combination of both. I sigh, debating on what to tell her.

I could lie to her, tell her that I've taken them all captive and we're headed for the Fire Nation. Or I could be honest and tell her that we're making the long journey to the North Pole and that along the way, Aang is learning firebending.

I decide to take the truthful route, so as not to give her a heart attack.

"I'm taking care of you, until the doctor comes. You're brother's been doing it for a couple of days now, and I decided to let him go train with my soldiers. Mind you, he didn't leave quietly…

"I suppose you probably want to know how the Avatar is doing?" I look up at her, catching her baby blues with my own gaze. She nods. "Aang is fine. We're heading to the North Pole, and Uncle Iroh is teaching him." I'm feeling so uncomfortable right now, it's not even a funny thing.

Uncle might find it funny, but he's always had a weird sense of humor, so that doesn't count.

It's all I can take not to squirm where I sit. She scrutinizes me with that gorgeous gaze of hers and it gets to the point where I can't stand it anymore. "What!" I say, a little too sharply for my liking, but I can't take it back now.

She closes her eyes for a moment, then looks back at me. "You're… joining us?"

I want to wince at the pure conviction in her voice. This time, I actually do squirm. I nod slowly, averting my gaze to the medicine cabinet across the room.

Looking back at her, I think the truth is what gave her a heart attack. She's just staring at me. I wave my hand in front of her face after awhile, and she blinks, shaking her head. "I'm sorry," she says. "It's just… not something I expected." She hesitates, then adds, "Especially from you…"

I can't help but nod, understanding. Once again I avert my gaze. There's a long awkward pause and when I can't stand it anymore, I stand up. Walking to the door.

"Where are you going?" she asks.

I stop, my hand on the doorknob, barely turning my head in her direction. Coldly, I respond. "Your brother will want to know you're awake."

I open the door and leave.

* * *

**A Brief Interlude

* * *

**

She stared at the door for the longest time. She found that the cold, dark metal reflected him. He was tall, strong, unyielding, cold, and heartless.

At least, that's how she perceived him. She didn't really know what anyone else thought about him, except that Sokka hated him and Aang was somewhat scared of him, if not for his welfare, then for hers.

She blinked once, twice, then looked around. The walls were metal, the bedclothes white, and everything was kept neatly in place. It was the epitome of clean. She looked down at her own body.

Her right arm was in a sling. Tenderly lifting the sheet that covered her, she noticed that her clothes had been removed and that she was bound from her hips upward to her underarms. She blushed slightly, hoping that it hadn't been Sokka, Aang, or Zuko that had done so.

But then again, beggars can't be choosers, now can they?

The binding was clean, so it had to be fresh. That meant that it had been rebound recently. She blushed again then scolded herself for being so immature. It was necessary, she'd die of infection if the wound in her side wasn't cleaned daily.

She went to push herself up with her left arm and found that she couldn't due to a white hot pain that left her vision blurred. She cried out and laid back on the pillow. Breathing heavily, she willed the hot tears from her eyelids. Blinking rapidly, she looked at her left shoulder…

And remembered everything.

She sat in shock for a few minutes. She didn't hear Sokka and Aang and Zuko come in. She didn't see Sokka sit down in the chair next to her and take her hand. She didn't hear him talking to her, and didn't feel Aang's weight as he sat down at her feet.

All she could feel was the hits, the kicks, and the dagger, all over again.

* * *

**Chapter Four (Continued)

* * *

**

I stand staring at her. I scowl when I notice that she's not responding to what her brother is saying and that she's not looking at either Aang or Sokka. I watch her for a while longer, waiting to see if she'll react in any way. When she doesn't, I move to the pail of fresh water beside the medicine cabinet and cup some in my hands. I walk slowly to where she sits, so as not to let too much of the water leak.

Sokka stops abruptly and gives me a look—one that I'd like to just beat off of his face—I shake my head at him. I kneel down in front of her, looking into her eyes. They're glassed over, and she's starting to sweat. I realize that she's in shock and splash the water on her face.

She jumps violently and shakes her head, spluttering. She looks around wide-eyed and frightened, reminding me of the lemur that the Avatar has. Aang places a hand on her shoulder and she jumps again. Finally her eyes land on her brother and realization dawns on her face. She scrambles across the bed and practically pounces on him, nearly toppling the chair he's sitting in. Before she can attack the Avatar, I take my leave.

Discreetly, of course…

* * *

**A Brief Interlude

* * *

**

She didn't care that that stupid, banished, bratty, stuck-up, spoiled, arrogant, sorry excuse for a prince had just soaked her with water. (Okay, so maybe not _soaked_, but she was wet all the same.) All she cared about was that her brother was here and Aang was here and Momo was somewhere and Appa was there too. And that they were all okay. That Zuko hadn't hurt them.

That he hadn't killed them.

And that he really was joining them and that they'd be safe from now on.

At least, from him they would be…

Throwing herself at her brother, completely mindless of her injuries, she cried and babbled and laughed and hiccupped and so many other things at the same time. Sokka hugged her tightly and with an unbearable shock of white-hot pain, she remembered just where she was and why she was there. Hissing in pain, she bit back a curse. Despite the pain, she embraced her brother and let him cry on her shoulder while she was inconsolable on his.

Soon she turned to Aang and opened a side to him, having an immobile arm and one slung around Sokka. He smiled brightly and hugged them both.

"I'm glad you're okay," he said.

She laughed and sobbed at the same time, "Me too. Me too…"

* * *

_This is a more Katara centered chapter. I like it fine, but I know that the action and such that you're all looking for isn't here yet. It will be soon, I promise. But for those of you that are looking for a thriller, this is mainly a romance, with a side-genre of Action/Adventure. There will be action, but that's not what the story will be centered around. It will revolve around the Zuko-Katara relationship._

_Cuz we all love it!_

_Thanks to the Reviewers: **Arwey, xxxPainful Blissxxx, Dracori, Spleef, starlightz1112, Aangluva, jerseygrl246, smrtbunny, Saucy Noodles, iloveprincezuko** (I do, too!)**, Dine Bilagaana, and .CrimsonMysteryOfARose. **(Awesome name, by the way.)___

_I hope you like this chapter, and there's more to come. I'm going to work on my site now, which y'all should visit. It's http/ www. geocities. com/ lucibell88. Or you can just click the homepage link on my profile._

_Later, y'all!_

_Luci _


	5. Chapter Five and a Brief Interlude

**You Don't Hate Me**

By

_Lucibell

* * *

_

**Chapter Five

* * *

**

I can't stand this insufferable cold. How the waterbender and her brother live in these kinds of conditions is far, _far_ beyond what my brain can comprehend. Even the fire in my blood isn't enough to ward it off. It just seeps into my skin and crawls through my bones and invades my very fiery being. It's so abominable…

I stand on the deck of the ship and stare out at the minute block of ice that classifies as the North Pole. It took us enough time to get here that Sokka and I are actually agreeable with each other and I've started calling Aang by name. The girl and I have actually become something of friends. Which I don't regret.

Because she listens.

At least, that's what I keep telling myself. There's a voice in the back of my mind that begs to differ. You know, the one that's controlled by hormones. Yeah, that one. It keeps telling me otherwise, but I do my best to ignore it.

Obviously my best just isn't quite enough.

I'm getting soft.

That and I've become less irritable since she woke up. Ever since that day, we've talked at least once a day. Mostly about the traveling or the terrain—if the ocean can be called 'terrain—but sometimes we talk about our homes and what our lives were like before we got so venomously shoved into this putrid war. But talking about those things is sparse. It hurts—both of us. Other times we talk about simply nothing, finding conversation in the light of day or the dark of night. We're comfortable like that. And it's nice. I haven't felt like that since…

Since long before I was banished.

But the talking seems to make me feel better. Sometimes I talk to her when I'm angry, telling her why even though she may not understand what I'm talking about. She doesn't complain, she just listens and helps me through. She gives me advice on what to do and lets me know that she's always there to listen.

That's the best part.

At the end of every conversation, she tells me that she's always there and willing to listen. Like she really cares, you know?

And sometimes I wish she would care. Like I care about her. But that's just my imagination running away with me again. I don't care about her. I can't. There's no way.

I don't care about anybody.

I look over at her, talking animatedly with Aang. Her blue eyes are lit with a light that comes from only her. I feel a smile tug at the corners of my mouth.

_I don't care…_ I tell myself. I turn back around, scowling. I shiver thoroughly.

It's just so darn _cold_!

* * *

I hear footsteps behind me and I turn. Katara's walking toward me with a bright smile on her face and I see Aang opening the hatch and heading inside, probably to warm up. I'm still shivering uncontrollably. I hate this goodness forsaken cold. As she steps up beside me, I feel her body heat and the fur of her parka brushes my arm. Once again I shiver, this time more violently. 

I pray she doesn't notice.

"Are you cold?" she asks.

Someone up there hates me.

I look at her. "A little," I admit. It's a lie—I'm _freezing_. I'm not used to it. I'm used to the extraordinary heat of the stadiums and rooms back home in the Fire Nation. I'm used to fire—not ice!

She gives me an incredulous look and I slump, sighing and letting myself shiver like I want to. "Alright! I'm freezing. I don't know how you live in this winterfest! It's awful!" I around and lean my back on the railing, looking at her. She smiles, gazing out at the speck that's slowly but surely growing as we grow closer.

"It's not awful," she whispers. Her eyes are glassed over and her tone is nostalgic. I know that she's remembering a time left behind. I nudge her.

"What're you thinkin' about?" It's a question she asks me all the time, but I've never asked her. I hate the question myself, but at the moment, it just seems appropriate.

She keeps staring, and her eyes keep that glaze, but she answers me. "I was just remembering…" I scowl and reach over, poking her arm. She shakes her head and looks at me, smiling. God, I love her smile.

_I don't care about anybody_.

I look away. "I didn't ask you…" I murmur. She frowns.

"Ask me what?"

My eyes snap back to meet hers. "I didn't ask you… if you would… dine with me tonight…" I wince inwardly. _Real smooth, Zuko.__ Ask her to dinner. She's never been to dinner with you before! Idiot…_ I want to kick myself physically but decide against it. I don't want to seem any more disturbed to her than I already do.

She stares, obviously surprised, her mouth slightly agape. And for a moment, I think it's the cutest thing she's ever done, being surprised like that.

But only for a moment.

"Are you… Do you mean that?" It's so quiet I barely hear her. I raise my eyebrows.

"If you want to, yes."

She pulls a sly smile. "And if I don't?"

I look away, out to sea, and cross my arms over my chest. I close my eyes and shrug. "It's up to you." I feel her shift beside me and I peek open my right eye to peer at her.

She's standing with her hands on her hips, her weight resting on one leg, a deep scowl on her face. "You're so arrogant, do you know that!" she tells me.

I feign hurt, placing a hand over my heart and grimacing. "That hurts, Katara. Arrogant… Don't you think that's a little harsh?"

It's a game we play quite often, she insults me and I give some witty comeback. Somehow it leads to a deeper conversation, and I honestly think she's preparing me for the insults she knows I'll come across in life.

How caring of her…

But I don't care about anybody.

She shakes her head. Then her face softens and I can't help but want to touch her cheek. I swallow the notion and focus on her eyes. They're so clear… so blue… so beautiful…

"Really, did you mean it?" her eyes looked hopeful and I couldn't deny her.

Because I care about her…

I nodded. "Yes."

She smiled. "Then I'd love to."

I allowed a small smile to escape and I nodded again. "I'll have a dress brought to your room."

_I really care about her…

* * *

_

**A Brief Interlude

* * *

**

After being invited to dinner by Prince Zuko, Katara was elated. She knew that had it been a month ago, she would've been infuriated with herself. But now, she just didn't care. Zuko was a nice guy, behind all that bitterness and pain that he tried so hard to hide behind his fury. But really, he was sweet when you got down to it.

She smiled sadly, he was so broken, that she could tell from just hearing him talk and give orders to his men. The tiniest things would set him off, and when he talked to her about it, he admitted that he really didn't know what he was mad _about_. Little things—along with big things—just upset him.

She'd begun to learn what those things were.

Delays in travel, his uncle Iroh, interrupted meditation or training, his uncle Iroh, an injured or sick crewmember or friend, his uncle Iroh, Sokka's male arrogance,—the fact that _he_ was arrogant in turn didn't matter—his uncle Iroh, not enough sleep, his uncle Iroh, mention of his banishment, his uncle Iroh, Admiral Zhao, his uncle Iroh, any mention of Zhao, and several other things, along with his uncle Iroh.

Basically Iroh was just a zit on the side of the Prince's nose that wouldn't go away. Katara actually found the old man funny, but that was beside the point.

Once you knew Zuko, it was easy to keep him from going off on you. That, and you began to figure out ways to calm him down. Or at least, she had.

Obviously Iroh had been unable to do so, because he'd been stunned the first time Katara had calmed him down from an extremely bad flare of temper one day.

"How?" he'd asked.

She'd shrugged. "You just learn," she'd replied.

She smiled again, opening her door. Zuko had been quicker than she'd thought to get the dress to her room.

It was already lying on her bed.

She quickly moved to the bed, picking up the silken fabric. It was a long, flowing, midnight blue dress that had orange and blood red undertones. She gasped in awe, noting the Fire Nation's symbol on one of the sleeves. She laid the dress down again and removed her other clothing.

As carefully as she could, she slipped into the dress, feeling the soft cloth slide gently over her skin. The neckline dropped below her collarbone—a mite lower than she was used to, but not uncomfortable—and the bodice hugged her curves, accenting her figure. She skirt flared out, flame designs interwoven into the bottom of the deep blue cloth. She moved and the dress itself shimmered, catching the candlelight in the room.

She moved to the mirror and pulled her hair down, trying to figure out what to do with it. After staring at her reflection for quite some time, she simply ran her fingers through it and shook her head back, letting it fall in soft waves over her shoulders.

Soon enough, a servant came and retrieved her for dinner.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Okay, Zuko even seems a little OoC to me in this chapter, but that's okay. I still firmly believe that he's a softy. End of discussion, thank you very much. Also, I keep forgetting to add a disclaimer, so for the rest of the story and the chapters before, here it is: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER. There, that said, I can move on with my life._

_Thanks for all the reviews guys, it means a lot. And please, check out my site. http/ www. geocities .com/ lucibell88. Be sure to sign the guestbook, too. And on to the reviewers:_

_**Arwey:** LoL, I've noticed that too about some fics. I'm always like, "WAIT! How did they get to this point? There was no transition! First they're spitting fire at each other (huh, like my pun?) and now they're--Gross!" It's always really funny for anyone in the room with me, cuz I start freaking out._

_**jerseygrl246:** Yeah, could you imagine being in his position? I'd freak out._

_**Amandakity:** Are you sure? I didn't think that he had to learn them in a certain order... I just thought he had to learn them all. I don't think it would really matter when he learned which, I simply thought that they were doing waterbending first because it'd be the easiest to access--Katara being a waterbender and all, and they were going to save firebending for last because it'd be the hardest to get to. Oh, well, if I'm wrong, it's AU. Anyone who disagrees can shove it._

_**TrueLoveHurts:** Thanks, a guy in my English class told me I transitioned well today, too. It means a lot._

_**darkanger:** Yes, this is a ZukoxKatara. And yes, the Prince is extremely cute. Despite that God-forsaken scar that his God-forsaken father gave him..._

_**zukosfire5:** Thank you. Why didn't you sign the guestbook? You'd've been the first! Anyway, thank you ever so much._

_**humblelion717: **Thank you so much!_

_**momofthree:** I don't really understand what you mean by recanting. But I'll try to work on it... whatever it is... LoL. Thanks for your review._

_**Katuko:** Thank you!_

_**Zukos Girl:** I know you're going to think that Zuko is OOC in this chapter. I'm sorry. But there will be more Zuko-ness ahead, I promise. Keep the teaser in mind, it's a big part of that.  
_

_**Violent Tomboy: **Thank you!_

_**1kenhsinlover:** I -heart- Kenshin too! Anyway, thank you._

_**Aangluva:** Thank you!_

_**Purpurroter Schatten Drache:** Muchas, muchas gracias!_

_**justanotheravatarfan:** Thank you!_

_**swimchick1614:** Thanks._

_**Waterea:** Thank you, I'm glad you like it._

_And next chapter: The dinner scene! And some input from Sokka... eep. _


	6. Chapter Six and a Brief Interlude

**You Don't Hate Me**

By

_Lucibell

* * *

_

**Chapter Six

* * *

**

I sit at the table, fiddling with the necklace. I stare down at it, a million scenarios running through my head. I've never been this nervous before in my life, not even before the Agni Kai with my father. I sigh and put the necklace down on the table before me, jiggling my leg. I really hate this feeling. It's not characteristic of me at all to be nervous. I'm usually just so commanding and in charge that I don't have time for nervousness. But this time, I'm not in charge. I don't have control.

This time, it's all in her hands.

She has control of everything, and that scares me more than anything. How this night turns out is going to affect me for the rest of my life.

Okay, so maybe it's not that consequential, but it sure as heck feels that way.

My heart's in her hands right now, and she doesn't even know it.

I hear the click of the door as it opens and my head snaps up. I stand and walk towards the door.

I pause mid-step, my breath catching in my throat.

There before me, in all her beauty, is Katara. My mother's blue wedding gown flows over her figure like the water that she controls and it takes all I can do not to stare at her. I look up at her face and her striking blue eyes meet mine, full of uncertainty. I remember to breathe and take the opportunity to compliment her.

"You look…" I can't think of the word… there really isn't one. I let out another breath. "Wow…" I whisper.

She smiles that brilliant, gorgeous, awe-inspiring smile and I feel my knees buckle and my stomach gives a little flop. "Thank you," she says quietly.

Suddenly remembering my manners, I walk forward and take her hand as the soldier that brought her closes the door. I lead her to her seat at the table and she sits, not waiting for her chair to be pushed in. I stand behind her, startled for a moment, then realize that being raised in the South Pole Water Tribe, it was likely that such luxuries weren't commonplace like they were in the Fire Nation.

Quietly I move to my side of the table, picking up the necklace and then looking back to her. She looks up and smiles at me and I feel my gaze soften. I walk back to her and she gives me a questioning look. I move behind her and clasp the necklace around her tan neck, my fingers lightly brushing her skin. She gasps lightly and I smile, leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"I believe this belongs to you…"

She reaches up and touches the pendant as I straighten and move back to my side of the table. I sit and fold my hands on the table in front of me, looking at her. She's looking down at the necklace in amazement and I feel a smile tug at the corners of my mouth. She looks up at me and stares, her blue eyes filled with tears. I furrow my brow.

"Is something wrong, Katara?"

She smiles brilliantly once again. "No…" she whispers. "Nothing's wrong… Zuko. Nothing at all…"

I can't help it anymore. I smile at her. Quietly I ask her how she likes the dress, looking down at my hands to keep myself from staring. My mother's gown fits her perfectly, and she's only fourteen.

I think it's safe to say my mother was a petite woman. And that in a couple of years, Katara will no longer fit into that dress.

But for now, it's enough. It's more than enough. It's absolutely stunning.

I can hear her laugh lightly across the table. "It's wonderful, Zuko. Where did you get it?" she asks, looking down at the dress.

I glance up. "It… was my mother's…" I reply quietly. I just stare at her, catching her blue eyes with mine as she looks up at me. I blink once, twice, then look down, letting out a short laugh. "I haven't thought of her since I was banished…"

"Why?"

I look back up at her, then look away. "One generally doesn't dwell on the dead…"

* * *

**A Brief Interlude

* * *

**

That statement really hit home for Katara. '_One generally doesn't dwell on the dead…'_ She knew that feeling all too well, what with her mother having been murdered. By him.

No, not him.

His Nation. The Fire Nation.

His father…

His father that banished this poor child for wanting to spare a few lives.

Lives of his own people, for that matter.

His father who had the power to stop this war but was too power-hungry to do so. His father who did nothing to help raise a caring, compassionate, and understanding son.

But did everything to break his son's spirit the day he burned him. The day he banished him. The day he practically told him "I don't want you. You're not welcome here. You're a disgrace. Don't ever come back. This is no longer your home." She hated that man, and she'd never even met him.

She hated him and all he stood for. She hated the Fire Nation. She hated the person he'd created in his son whenever he sent him away. She hated them all.

She looked at the young man, staring into his burning golden-amber eyes. She traced the outline of his scar with her gaze and couldn't help let the lump grow in her throat and the tears prickle the backs of her eyes.

She wanted to hug him and tell him she was sorry. She wanted to fix everything that was wrong in his life. She wanted to help him through his struggle against his father. She wanted to show him the person he could be.

She wanted to show him the love that he had obviously never had.

She wanted to love him.

She _did_ love him.

Her eyes widened at the realization, and she blushed looking down. It wasn't earth-shattering, and it wasn't altogether startling. It had been gradual. She had known. She had even tried to stop it.

It was the fact that she was admitting it to herself that made her nervous.

She looked up at him, meeting his fiery gaze evenly, knowing that her eyes were filled with unshed tears. "I'm sorry…" she whispered, her voice breaking and the tears falling. "I'm so sorry…"

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Woo! That's a doozy! O.o Bet you guys like that cliffhanger. Cuz, y'know what, I do! Thanks so so much for the reviews, guys. It's amazing. And I'm sorry this update took a little longer. You just have to remember that fluff is a hard element for me to write. I'm not much of a romancey person, though I love reading it, so it takes time for me to get the fluff just the way I want it._

_I like the way this turned out. But the dinner is not over! Nor is the fic. Remember to keep the teaser in mind, because life's not all stars and roses. And it's not going to be for Zuko and Katara. There's going to be a falling out, but that's all I'm telling you. XD_

_Now on to the Reviews!_

_**Zukos Girl**: This is an even worse cliffie. XD And no lemon, just fluff. I really don't swing that way. I'm not partial to yaoi/slash either. But I'll read what I can tolerate... Thanks!_

_**Saucy Noodles**: Interesting, yes. Very._

_**swimchick1614**: Oops, no input from Sokka yet. I started writing this chapter with the intention of having a Sokka centered interlude, I need to put some Aang centered stuff in as well, but when I started writing, it just didn't go like I planned. But it turned out great. But dont' worry, I haven't forgotten about our favorite Brother and Avatar!_

_**iloveprincezuko**: (Me too!) Thanks!_

_**drkbloodrain**: Yes, he is. And yes, he's awesome. I love him too._

_**Katuko**: How does Zuko being a softy make you think of ice cream trucks? O.o_

_**Dine Bilagaana**: Thank you, and you're welcome._

_**Mini MnM**: Yeah, I thought that was funny, too. Iroh's great. There's a fic floating around here where he's Smack Daddy I.R.O.H. I don't remember the title or who writes it, but it's definite hilarity. I'll have to go back and look. I need to review and tell them how great it is..._

_**WATERLADY7**: Thank you!_

_**xx Painful Bliss xx**: Zuko definite softy. End of discussion. XD Thanks._

_**Arwey**: Thank you. I try to add a little humor to most of my fics. I used to have a really weird sense of humor, but after reading and writing some, it's gotten better and things I used to think were funny when I was a kid are just stupid now._

_**Aangluva**: Dinner ain't over yet, sweetie..._

_**.CrimsonMysteryOfARose.**: You...? What happened?_

_** Niatash1**: Eep! So demanding! -salutes- Yes, ma'am!_

_**jerseygirl246**: LoL, I haven't heard the word 'joshing' in so long..._

_**Spleef**: It ain't over yet..._

_**starlightz112**: Thank you ever so much!_

_**Outsane**: You're name's interesting. Care to explain it? Is it like... a parody of the word 'insane'? Anyway, thank you!_

_**AwakenDreams**: Thank you. So much. And the cookies are great._

_**UMIFIREFLY15**: Thank you._

_**Purpurroter Schatten Drache**: Thank you!_

_**LoneWolfLink**: I'm glad someone reads my Zelda fics! Thank you!_

_**kittyluver**: Thanks for the necklace idea. I had totally forgotten about it and was having trouble writing the events of the chapter when I got your review. I was already pretty far into it, but didn't like how it was going, so I took your idea and fixed it. Thank you ever so much. You get twelve points._

_**chickygurl**: -tear- -sniffle- Thank you, thank you. -bows-_

_**GHG**: Thank you!_

_And now, a quote for you all: _

**_Money is tainted. 'Tain't yours, and 'tain't mine either._**

_God bless!_

_Luci _


	7. Chapter Seven and a Brief Interlude

**You Don't Hate Me**

By

_Lucibell

* * *

_

**Chapter Seven

* * *

**

I stare at her in awe. She's apologizing. To me. For my loss. For a loss that she can relate to. I want to hug her, kiss her, hold her, tell her that it's okay, that she's here and nothing else matters…

But my pride gets the better of me. My pride and my unbridled, fiery fury. I feel my gaze harden involuntarily.

"You've nothing to be sorry for," I snap. I want to take it back. I want to tell her I'm sorry. But this is what I've become.

This is what my father made me.

She stares at me, fear creeping into the recesses of her features. "I don't want your pity."

She scowls at me, and I know that I've hit a weak spot. _I'm so sorry, Katara…_

She stands and plants her hands on the table, leaning forward. "No." she says. Her voice is coated with hidden anger and sarcasm. _I'm so sorry…_ "No, of course not. Of course you wouldn't."

I stand also, meeting her gaze with my burning one. "What is that supposed to mean?"

She gives me a menacing glare. That glare could really rival my father's. "You know exactly what I mean, _your Highness._" She practically spits the title and I have to stifle the urge to hurt her in some way.

I cross my arms over my chest. "Oh, no, I don't. Please continue, Katara." I match her glare with one of my own. She takes a few steps around the table.

"You're much to prideful, aren't you? You think that you deserve this don't you? You think that this, all of this," she waves her hand around to prove her point, "is something you brought upon yourself, don't you?"

I feel the fire in my blood burning as my fury grows. She's hit that weak spot, and I'm not going to admit it. Not at all. "What would you know about it, _peasant_?" I mentally blanch. I hadn't meant to say that. I know it hurt her.

Her eyes fill with tears again and she can't control her anger any longer. "You are so _insensitive_, do you know that! I can't even believe the crap you put yourself through, not to mention what your crew has to put up with! And your uncle! You treat him like a slave! For God's sake, Zuko, he's your _family!_ Don't you even care about him at all?" She looks at me pleadingly.

I won't give her what she wants.

Quietly, my voice laced with malice, I reply. "My family never cared about me." My eyes narrow further and hers widen. Suddenly, her glare becomes even more fierce.

"I can see why."

Ouch. That was below the belt.

"What does that mean, wench?" God, my pride must be _extremely_ threatened for me to be talking to her like this. I don't even want to think about what her brother's going to do to me when he finds out…

She stares at me for what seems like an eternity. I just stare back. Finally she speaks.

"I hate you…" It's so quiet, barely audible. It cuts me so deep… I haven't cried since my mother died. Now I just feel like breaking down.

Before I know what's happening, I'm around the table and walking towards her. She takes several steps back and stumbles back into her chair. I pin her there, placing my hands on the chair's arms. I lean down, glaring at her.

My face is mere inches from hers, her eyes sparkling with fear into mine. I can almost see the questions and scenarios running through her head. She's scared of me, I know that. She shouldn't be. I'd never hurt her. I can feel her hot breath on my face as I search her eyes.

After some time, I speak to her, softly, gently. My gaze softens. "You don't hate me…" I whisper. My voice is an octave lower than usual and husky. She gulps visibly.

"Yes, I do. I have to." Calm. She's far too calm. She's lying. I smile, a real smile. My first real smile in so long. I reach up and touch her cheek, relishing in the softness of her skin.

"No… No you don't…" I tell her.

She stares at me, her eyes flickering back and forth between mine. "Why… why not?"

My eyes have been searching her face, tracing every outline. They move back up to hers and stay there. I feel like I'm drowning in that cerulean gaze. I lean forward a little more, feeling her breath quicken. My heart goes into overdrive, and for once I can say that I'm scared. "Because…" I whisper to her. I notice her slight shiver and smile.

"Because why?" she asks, equally quiet. I stare at her for a few seconds more, then let my eyes flutter closed. I lean forward, just a bit more. I can sense the skin of her lips beneath mine, not quite touching the skin there.

"Because I love you…" I whisper. I hear her gasp a little, but I don't give her a chance to reply.

Leaning forward that small distance, I catch her lips in mine, kissing her gently. I feel her pull back slightly in surprise. Not wanting her to go anywhere just yet, I softly put my hand at the nape of her neck, pulling her back.

I don't intensify the kiss, so as not to scare her, but I don't let her go either. I keep the tender contact, the barest brush. I caress her mouth lightly with mine, and after a few seconds, she responds, sending a shock throughout my entire body. I gasp lightly and pull back, staring at her wide-eyed.

I've never felt anything like that before. I search her eyes. Her expression is the same as mine. She felt the same thing. We stay there for the longest time, just staring. Finally I look away and step back, straightening. "Go." I say quietly.

She stands, not questioning me. We both need to figure out what just happened. We both need to think about how it's going to affect us and the rest of the group. We have to decide if this will change how the whole Avatar deal plays out.

We both need to be alone for awhile.

Not looking at her, I hear her leave. Quietly she shuts the door. I can't help but catch the flicker of the iridescent blue-red fire of my mother's dress as she exits. When she's gone, I sigh, running a hand over my face.

I sit back down and put my head in my hands.

* * *

**A Brief Interlude

* * *

**

As she shut the door, she sighed, leaning against it for a moment, needing to feel the solid metal behind her. She ran a hand over her lips where he so tenderly kissed her.

She had never known he could be so gentle…

Knowing that she needed to talk to someone rather than just sit in solitude, she made her way to her brother's room, praying that he wouldn't kill her for what just happened.

Or rather, that he wouldn't kill Zuko.

When she reached his room, she discovered that the door was wide open. She tentatively took a step inside and found Sokka lying on his back on the bed, hands behind his head, staring at nothing above him.

She sat down beside him. He looked over at her from the corner of his eye. "Nice dress," he said, looking back up. She sighed.

"Thank you."

"Did Zuko give it to you?"

She nodded, knowing that he knew the answer anyway. Silence ensued for a few seconds. He was the one to break it.

"I heard shouting."

She didn't doubt it. She wouldn't have been surprised if the whole crew heard. She sighed again, nodding.

"What happened?" She shrugged.

"Some things got said that didn't need to."

He sat up and looked at her, crossing his legs into a pretzel and leaning forward on his elbows. "What things?"

"I asked him about the dress…" He looked at her patiently, knowing that that wasn't what the argument was about, but that it led up to it.

"It was his mother's. He told me that she was dead." She was looking down at her hands now, tears pricking the backs of her eyes. "I told him that I was sorry. He got mad and said that I didn't have anything to be sorry about. He told me he didn't want my pity…" She took a deep breath, calming herself before she began to sob. Sokka spoke.

"Of course he wouldn't."

She laughed bitterly. "That's what I said."

He tilted his head slightly. "And?"

"And he asked me to explain myself."

"What did you tell him?"

"That he was too prideful and that I knew that he thought he deserved to be banished. To be motherless."

He winced. "Ouch, Katara. That must've cut deep…"

She nodded. "It did."

"What happened then?"

"I berated him for being insensitive and not caring for his crew and his uncle."

Sokka sighed, looking down. "Great job, Katara. Go for the soft spot." He looked back up at her. "Then what?"

"He told me that his family never cared for him."

Sokka took a deep breath, not liking where this was going. "And then?"

She looked up at him, her eyes glassed over with tears. Finally they spilled over to wet her cheeks. "I told him that I could see why." Her voice cracked. Sokka's heart broke.

"Oh, Katara…"

"I told him that I hated him…" she whispered, regret lining her features. Being the loving and protective big brother that Sokka was, he took her in his arms and let her sob.

"I didn't mean it…" she mumbled into his shoulder.

"Does he know that?"

She nodded. He sighed with relief. She pulled back and looked at him.

"He kissed me, Sokka."

He stared at her, flabbergasted. "He what?" He said dully.

"He kissed me."

He sighed. "Anything else?" She nodded. His eyes narrowed. "What?"

"He told me he loved me…"

Sokka would've hit the floor, had he been standing. As it was, he just sat there. That had _not_ been what he'd expected to hear. Finally he proverbially picked himself back up and replied. "So… what now?"

She shook her head looking down. "I don't know…" He could hear the pain in her voice. She didn't know what to do. He sighed, nodding, not thinking that she couldn't see him.

Silently he pulled her to him, letting his sister cry herself to sleep on his shoulder.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _WOOT! A longer chapter! And this one has to be my favorite! The teaser's there, just more descriptive and WAY more awesome! SHH! Don't tell prospective readers, though! It's a SURPRISE! LoL. I really love this chapter, so if any of you don't, then be gone, I want nothing to do with you. Just kidding, all readers are welcome._

_By the way, y'all really slacked up on the reviewing this time, didn't you? Oh well, it's just less for me to reply to this time, and more for me to look forward to! YAY!_

_Now to reply:_

_**Zukos Girl**: Sorry it was so confuzzling! No more cliffie! Hope you like it!_

_**AwakenDreams**: Thank you! I've not really thought of my writing as art until now. Thank you! -bows-_

_**LilAngel12**3: Just a cute couple? Not an awesome story? -cries- Thanks for your review!_

_**Outsane**: Here's a little fluff for you! I like your name, too, don't worry._

_**Arwey**: I'm debating, should I just change the Genre to Romance/Angst? I mean, there's WAY more Angst than Action in this story, in my opinion... Anyway, here's the ZK angstyness you asked for!_

_**jerseygirl246**: Well now Zuko admits that he loves Katara. OUT LOUD! TO HER! Yippee! (I'm so happy about having gotten this far! My other fics aren't at any major points just yet... So this little confession means a lot to me!)_

_**Lady Meko**: More Iroh fun soon, I promise, promise! Review, review! (Think Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Trivusky IV)_

_**1KENSHINLOVER**: I'm loving my story too, and that's saying someting! Ha ha!_

_**.CrimsonMysteryOfARose.**: Was this too fast for you:( If it is, I'm soooo sorry! I still love you!_

_**psycogirl234**: Welcome, new one! Thank you for your review!_

_**Saucy Noodles**: Yay for MORE lovin' between Zuko and Katara!_

_**LoneWolfLink**: Loving cookies... Mmmm... Yes, everyone loves cookies, Zuko, and Zelda. And if they don't, they're stupid. Sorry stupid people! I still love you!_

_**inu romance FREAK**: Whoo, thank you! (Even though you reviewed to chapter one, not chapter six, but I figure you'll get here eventually!)_

_**Monito**: Muchas, muchas, gracias, senorita._

_**sweetpea333**: Arigatou, sweet-chan._

_**MysticAnime**: I totally agree. After reading Zuko's actual character profile, which is like two sentences long, I've discovered that his character is completely open to manipulation. It's not set in stone like Aang's or Katara's. I feel that this is because the writers know there will be some sort of change with him throughout the course of the series. And because of this, they don't give away too much about him._

_**Veronica**: 'Hook up'... I've never liked that term. Because in a teenage, hentai sense, they will not 'hook up'. Unless they get married. And even then I will not write about it. But I think you get my point. Otherwise, thank you for your review! (I know what you meant, so it's okay. You didn't know that I loathe that choice of words. It 'twas not a fault. Just a little pet peeve of mine I thought you should all know about. ;))_

_**Sealeena**: You're one of the few people I've met that actually spell Ciao the right way. You get three props for that._

_**chickygurl**: Thank you!_

_**taybay500**: Thank you! I'm glad I could appeal to a romance-hater. It makes me feel accomplished._

_Much love to you all! Make sure to review!_

_God Bless,_

_Luci _


	8. Chapter Eight

**You Don't Hate Me**

By

_Lucibell

* * *

_

**Chapter Eight

* * *

**

I didn't sleep well last night. Not after she left. Now I'm just sitting on the floor of my room, in meditation stance, nodding off while the candles flicker of their own accord. I can't even make myself concentrate, like I do when I'm angry or upset, which is usually all the time. I'm so tired and confused that I just sit here, dazed and nearly drooling all over myself. I hold back on the latter if only for my dignity's sake.

I was distressed last night, that much I'll admit. Hearing Katara tell me that she hated me had cut deep. Much deeper than anything I've ever heard before in my life. It scared me. And at first, I didn't know why. But now I do.

And now I know the real reason I joined the Avatar.

It wasn't so much that I was so sick of chasing the impossible or that I absolutely hated my father's wishes. It wasn't that I'd given up on my honor, my country, and my throne. It wasn't because I thought that I absolutely couldn't win. And it wasn't because I simply wanted to overthrow my father for my own greedy desire to rule.

It was because I was scared of losing her.

I don't even know where this fear came from. Probably the same place that the unexplainable flip-flops my stomach made whenever I saw her. Or the immense relief I felt when she finally woke up that day, after being unconscious for so long. Or the absolute bliss I felt when her lips were ever so gently caressing mine last night…

Like I said, I've no idea where it came from, so sue me. It's completely uncharacteristic and I hate it.

Yet, it reminds me so much of my mother and how I felt when I was with her. I loved her—love her—and miss that feeling so much that I suppose I'll do anything to get it back.

Even kiss a lowly Water Tribe peasant.

But in reality, I know that's not true. She's not just a peasant anymore. None of them are. Aang and I have actually become friends, a prospect that only seemed an offer after I rescued him from Zhao's clutches. But now the thought of being enemies with the kind, understanding young man is absolutely revolting.

And Sokka, her overprotective brother. I must admit that I admire him. I'd feel the same way about her if she was my own sister, no doubt. She's got everything going for her and I'd be scared someone would snatch her out from under my nose, too. I mean, think about it. She's smart, witty, independent, defiant, strong-willed, outspoken, talented, and gorgeous to boot.

Sokka was a lot _less_ overprotective than I'd be, as a matter of fact…

I just hope he doesn't slaughter me, because I know that as sure as Uncle Iroh's favorite tea is ginseng—and trust me, I know this to be a definite _fact_—Katara will have already told her brother about everything that went on last night. And I fully expect that excellently crafted boomerang to come flying at my head as soon as I step foot on the deck.

That's why I haven't been on the deck at all today.

I feel my head droop a little farther than usual and I snap back into an erect kneeling position, taking a deep breath and widening my eyes, looking around as if expecting someone to be there. But to my not-so-surprise, nobody's there.

Now I just feel stupid.

Sighing extremely tiredly, I resign myself to standing woozily and staggering rather unsteadily out of my room and onto the accursed deck for much-needed fresh air.

I close my eyes tightly when I step out into the sunlight, listening intently for the sound of unnatural wind and feeling for the disturbance of the atmosphere around me. I feel nothing, and nothing slams itself unmercifully into my flesh, so I peek open my eyes.

And am faced with the starkest blue gaze ever. I almost heave a sigh of relief upon seeing Katara…

Until I realize that it's Sokka I'm looking at.

I suck that relief sigh right back up into my lungs and hold it there for dear life, feeling the pressure in my already woozy cranium grow.

"You kissed my sister." Well _he's_ blunt. I wonder if that's something that runs in the family…

Hesitantly I nod, resisting the urge to duck for an unknown reason.

Okay, so I do know why, but he hasn't swung at me.

Yet.

I _really_ need a nap…

I release said breath and feel my head rise to the clouds. My vision blurs for a second before coming back to focus on Sokka.

Who is now scowling at me.

I'm obviously safer than I thought.

"Okay, listen. I'm fixing to tell you something I'm sure you want to hear from her, but I've got something to say before this gets beyond something I can control." I feel my brow furrow as I decipher what he's saying. Slowly I nod. He continues. "My sister really cares about you, regardless of what she's said. She's a little confused right now, and by the looks of things," he pauses here for a second, giving me a critical look. If I was in my right mind, I'd shoot it right back at him. But I haven't slept in approximately twenty-something hours so I'm not really in my right mind. He finishes speaking. "By the looks of things, you're confused too.

"So I'm just going to say this and leave you guys alone. If you hurt my sister, physically, emotionally, or mentally, I'll throttle you, got it?"

I sigh that sigh of relief I'd been saving. I only got threatened, thank God. And it's that elder brother, hurt-her-and-I'll-kill-you threat, so it's all okay. I can deal with that. I'd never hurt Katara. Not intentionally, because we all know we can inadvertently hurt those we care about. But that doesn't matter. I'm thinking too much and I haven't slept. I'm just relieved he's not going to try and kill me.

I look him square in the eyes. "Thank you, Sokka. And I promise, I won't hurt her." I stand there for a moment longer, before smiling brightly and giddily whirling around where I stand, opening the hatch with a not-so-needed goofy flair, and hop down the stairs to my awaiting bed.

I can honestly say I get several strange looks in the hallway.

I'm probably going to regret that display of stupidity sometime in the near future, but as my head lands on the pillow and I snuggle into the blankets, I could really care less.

* * *

I wake up slowly, feeling a slight pounding on my head. I always knew giddiness was bad. It's like alcohol. It makes you act stupid and funny and then leaves you with a hangover in the morning.

But technically it wasn't morning.

Either way, I have a headache, and that's way not cool. Nor is it on my top ten list of things to wake up to after pleasant naps and dreams of Katara.

KATARA!

I sit upright much too fast and feel the effects immediately. I put a hand on my forehead and close my eyes tightly, hissing in pain. At that moment an ominous knock-knock-knocking sounds at my door. I moan, wanting to crawl back under the covers and die.

I think Uncle Iroh spiked this morning's tea.

"Come in," I moan croakily. Oh, great, now I sound like I've been singing much too loudly in the bath.

The door swings open and closes, though I don't actually see it. I've still got my head in my hands. I hear footsteps coming towards me and a weight fall on the bed as someone sits down beside me. I feel a warm hand on my head.

"Zuko, are you alright?" Katara's lulling voice floats to my ears and I feel the throbbing pain in my head lift the slightest bit. I look up at her and she slides her hand down my face, resting it under my jaw and tilting my head up too look at me squarely. "You're not sick are you? Open your mouth." I oblige and she peers inside, which seems kind of gross to me, but whatever floats _her_ boat so long as mine stays afloat.

She tells me I can close my mouth and she moves her hand back up to my forehead and takes my wrist in her hand, pressuring two fingers on the inner pulse of my arm. "I have a headache," I say stupidly. I shrug mentally. She should know.

She nods, furrowing her brow in concern. "You have a fever, but I'm not sure what classifies as a fever amongst firebenders…" she waits for me to say something. I stay silent, feeling, for the first time, an immense pressure behind my eyes and nose. I sniffle a little, feeling a lot like a little kid again.

She smiles. "Then you've definitely got a cold. I knew I shouldn't have let you stand out on the deck yesterday. You were freezing and I didn't do anything about it."

"Katara, it wasn't—" She waves me off, pushing gently on my shoulders.

"Lie back down, I'm going to go get you some tea with honey. It'll make you feel better. Is your throat raw?" I think about it, then nod. That explains my croaking problem. I'm glad I didn't swallow a frog. That would've been embarrassing.

She nods somewhat knowingly and pulls the coverlet back over my now shivering form. As she tucks me in—which, as a matter of fact, I've not been tucked in since I was around seven—she leans down and brushes her lips across my forehead. I feel another shiver run down my spine that has nothing to do with the fever.

"I'll be back to take care of you soon. Rest." And with that, she leaves, her weight lifting from the bed and the ghost of her lips lingering on my skin. I smile, closing my eyes.

_To take care of you…_

I feel the pillow behind my head sink slightly as I relax more into it.

_My sister really cares about you…_

Well, Katara, I'm happy to say that I care about you, too.

Really.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _ EEE! I really like this chapter. Though, there's no interludes, so some of you may not like that, while others might. Oh, well, I don't care. It's a great chapter with a bit of humor. Zuko humor too! I'm so proud. And I'm so excited about posting this chapter and letting y'all read it and getting back to Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince that I'm just going to thank all of the reviewers in general and list your names here. I love you guys!_

_**Lady Meko, starlightz1112, Katuko, Veronica, .CrimsonMysteryOfARose., AwakenDreams, LoneWolfLink, Monito, Boylessgirl52941, Zuko's-Gal07988, raven the black bender, Jess-chan of the Nya Nya Neko, Arwey, slychick25877, Outsane, lunaserenity, Zukos Girl, jerseygrl246, sweatpea333, Saucy Noodles.**_

_Love y'all!_

_Luci _


	9. Chapter Nine and a Brief Interlude

**You Don't Hate Me**

by

_Lucibell

* * *

_

**Chapter Nine

* * *

**

I yawn widely, stretching my arms as far as my knotted muscles will allow, and am surprised to feel soft, firm hands grip my shoulders and knead them. I lower my arms, moan a little, and let my head loll forward like a rag doll's. Katara pressures her thumbs into my taut muscles and I feel myself relax under her touch like I've never done before.

I'm really starting to wish I was sick _all _the time, because in all honesty, what man in his right mind would _not_ want to wake up to _this_ every morning? And from a gorgeous, charismatic girl like her?

I regret not joining the Avatar much, _much_ sooner.

She continues to massage my back, sides, and shoulders and asks me how I'm feeling. I moan in response and I swear I can feel her smile behind me. After a time I can tell that her hands are getting tired, so I take them in mine and pull her around to face me. She follows the motion willingly and all but falls into my chest as I pull her towards me. I hug her softly, trailing a light hand up and down her back. I bury my face in her neck and breathe, taking in the scent of her skin, which is a light, surprisingly woody smell. I exhale and feel her embrace me just a bit tighter. I smile.

"Thank you," I whisper into her hair. She grunts.

"It was the least I can do after letting you nearly freeze to death." Her voice is muffled and I feel her hot breath on my shoulder. I give her a good squeeze.

"It's not your fault, Katara. I knew I was too cold. I should've come inside anyway. It's okay." She raises her head to look at me.

"Are you sure you're feeling better?" she asks tentatively, giving me a considering look.

I nod, smiling. "Much better, thanks to you. That tea really worked wonders on my head. What was in it?"

She rested her head back on my chest and closed her eyes, sighing. "Honey." I furrow my brow.

"So when I'm sick I should just drink honey?" She giggled.

"No, you silly goose. The honey just sweetened it and made it smoother. It was the tea that made you feel better. It has antioxidants in it. It helps speed up the healing process." I nod, knowing full well she can't see me.

"Where did you learn all this?"

She shrugs. "Here and there…" her voice is trailing off and I can tell she's falling asleep. I feel a yawn of my own rising to the surface and can't make myself stifle it. I decide that a nap is probably something we both need and I lay down, pulling her with me.

She makes a motion to get up, mumbling something about me eating, and I pull her back down. She looks up at me and I feel my gaze soften considerably.

Quietly I say, "Stay. Sleep. You're tired." She goes to protest and I shake my head. "It's okay. Please stay…" Now I'm just pleading. I just don't want her to go. Not yet…

Thankfully she agrees and rests her head on my chest as I wrap my arms around her small frame, pulling the coverlet over the both of us. I bury my face in her hair and breathe deeply, taking in the smell of her once more. I smile as I feel her breathing even out, knowing that she's sleeping peacefully.

Soon I allow sleep to take hold of me as well, planting a feather-light kiss on her head before doing so.

* * *

**A Brief Interlude

* * *

**

Aang knocked lightly on Sokka's door, and hearing a muffled response, he assumed it was okay to enter. He quietly opened and closed the door and moved to Sokka's bed, flopping down on it meditation style. He grabbed his ankles and rocked back and forth, giving the Water Tribe Warrior a contemplative look.

Sokka had been lying on his back, his head resting on his hands, staring up at the ceiling, brow furrowed in thought. He looked over at Aang as he sat down, then flicked his sapphire gaze back to the cold iron above him.

"Sokka?" the Avatar said tentatively. Sokka grunted in answer. Aang pressed on. "What's wrong?" Sokka sighed and sat up.

"Have you talked to Katara lately?" Aang nodded, smiling.

"Yeah, she said Zuko had kissed her." Sokka gave him an undecipherable look.

"And you're okay with that?" Aang frowned.

"Sure, aren't you?"

Sokka shrugged. "I don't really know… I mean, I want her to be happy, but I just don't want her to get hurt…"

Aang looked away for a moment, contemplating the situation. Zuko was a banished prince of the Fire Nation, and considering he had the Avatar in his hands, there was the possibility of betrayal. And he may just be using Katara to achieve the trust level needed to do such a thing.

But Zuko was also passionate in his loathing of his father's war. He hated Zhao and all he stood for, and he hated the fact that saving lives had gotten him here. After having had several intellectual conversations with the prince and the retired general, Aang had pretty much deduced that Zuko had more reason and was more likely to gain something out of rebelling against his father rather than bending to his will and taking the Avatar to him.

That and it was natural for Sokka to doubt Zuko's loyalties as his sister's beau. He was the elder brother, her protector, and in the absence of her father, the man that would see to her marriage should she be married before her father returned or was killed in battle.

Aang looked back at Sokka and sat there, staring at him for what seemed like ages. Finally he spoke. "Sokka, I don't think you've got anything to worry about. Zuko seems like a nice guy—" Sokka snorted derisively. Aang smiled. "Really, he is. Beneath all that bitterness and his temper, he's a great guy with good intentions. I don't think he'd intentionally hurt Katara."

"Yeah, I know… but what about his temper? What if she upsets him or I upset him or something happens and he loses it? What if he can't control it and he hits her or he—he—"

"Sokka, I don't think you have to worry about that."

Sokka looked up hopefully. "Really? Y'think so?"

Aang gave him his characteristic cheesy grin. "Absolutely! Haven't you noticed that Zuko's temper has gotten a lot less brutal since he and Katara started talking to each other? She helps him. I think it's good that they're together."

Sokka grinned, nodding, then looked back at the Avatar. "But I thought you had a thing for her…"

Aang blushed lightly and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, looking away. "Well—um, actually, uh, Avatars don't—haven't—well, they don't… usually get married…" He looked back up at Sokka, whose mouth was agape in wonderment.

"What!" he asked. Aang smiled.

"It's in an Avatar's nature to love all life equally. We don't fall in love with any one person. We love everything as it is like one would love his spouse. The only difference is that we never get married or have children."

Sokka was in awe. "Why?"

Aang shrugged. "We don't see the need. We don't love any one thing above everything else."

"Then how does the cycle work if you don't have kids?"

Aang stifled a laugh. "Reincarnation."

Sokka gave him a disbelieving look. "Don't tell me you believe in that stuff…"

Aang smiled. "I kind of have to, Sokka. It's my past and future. The Avatar isn't chosen by bloodline, like royalty, because if he was he'd always be born in the same Nation. We're chosen by destiny and birth."

Sokka nodded, then stopped abruptly. "Aren't there girl Avatars too?"

Aang shrugged. "There have been in the past, so yes, I suppose so."

"How do you know all this stuff, Aang? You're just a goofy kid…"

Aang laughed. "I just do, Sokka. It's like instinct. Although my Avatar instinct tends to be better than yours." He laughed again, this time for a much longer span of time.

Sokka's eyebrow twitched.

"Yeah, yeah, very funny. So you really think Katara'll be okay with Zuko?"

Aang nodded, stifling chuckles. The tick in Sokka's eyebrow got worse.

"It isn't funny!"

* * *

**Chapter Nine (Continued)

* * *

**

I stare down at her peaceful form, stroking her hair as she sleeps. Every now and then she stirs in her dreams, but she always settles back into me like a pillow. I feel like a giant stuffed toy. But that's okay, because it's Katara.

I smile as she moans, her eyelids fluttering. I know that she's coming to, and it's about time. The sun is already setting and she needs to eat much more than anyone else on the ship. She's not eaten for nearly a day and a half now, and I don't care what she says, it's weakened her. Her eyelids flicker open and her glassy, cerulean gaze glimmer in the faint light coming from the candles across the room.

"Good morning, sunshine…" I whisper lazily into her hair. She looks up at me, and after a moment's consideration of who I am, smiles.

"I don't actually think it's morning…" she says groggily.

I chuckle, burying my face further into her hair, wanting to stay there. I reach back and untie the leather thong at the end of the braid, running my fingers through the lush, brunette waves. "No, it's nearing dusk. And you need to eat."

She sighs, leaning into me. I remove the pin from the bun at the base of her neck and her hair falls to frame her face, the wooden beads on her forehead slipping out of the silken strands. I catch them and put them on the bedside table along with the pin and thong. She looks up at me, frowning. I know she's going to protest and I put a finger to her lips.

"Your hair is beautiful…" I smile affectionately at her and gather all of her strands in my hands, and push it behind her shoulders. I pull her close and run my fingers through the thick layers of her mahogany mane.

"Katara…" I breathe, resting my chin on her head, feeling her hot breath in the hollow of my neck. It sends little shivers down my spine that I'm barely able to suppress.

"Hmm?" she responds.

"Why did you choose this?"

I feel her features change and I know that she's frowning. "Choose what?"

I hesitate for a moment, the rhythmic stroking of her hair faltering for the slightest of beats. "…Me…"

She pulls back and looks at me, her blue eyes searching my amber ones.

"Why wouldn't I?"

I give her a sad smile, the motion not quite reaching my eyes. "Katara… I'm banished. I'm a disgrace to my Nation. I can't give you many riches or a luxurious life. Not now that I'm going against my father—Not that I regret it, because I don't—I just… I don't understand… Most people—women especially—won't even give me a second glance because of my temper."

She smiles, putting her hands on either side of my face. "Then I'm glad I took that second look…"

I put my hands on hers and stare into her warm gaze, the serenity of the water-like quality of them calms me. And as much as I hate it, I can't help feeling the unfamiliar prickle at the back of my eyes.

"You don't mean that…"

She tilts her head. "What makes you say that?"

I shake mine. "You don't."

She pulls me to her, resting her forehead on mine gently. "Of course I mean it! I love you, Zuko…"

And with those words, I break. The prickle in my eyes turns into tears and they blur my vision. I blink quickly, trying to make sure she doesn't see, but she already has. The blinking only causes them to fall down my face, leaving hot, salty trails in their wake. More keep coming and I feel so weak. She pulls me to her, holding me as I cry.

My voice breaks as I return her words.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _I'm a bit iffy on this chapter, save for the end. I love the end. I'm noticing all your requests for more fluff, and yes, there will be more. I hope this was enough to satisfy you. If not, there'll be more later. In the next chapter I think I'll actually have them waterbending and such. Actually at the North Pole, don'tcha know. Anyway, here are the review replies. I love you guys so much! BTW--HP 6 was AWESOME! No more on that, don't want to spoil it._

_**iloveprincezuko:** (Me too. I'm going to say this every time you review.) I read HP at top speed. It only took me a day and a half. WooT!_

_**starlightz1112:** There actually wasn't much about the cold. Zuko's still got it, he's just feeling better. Because we all know that colds don't go away THAT fast. If they did, they wouldn't be so mammajamma-annoying._

_**jerseygrl246:** Yeah, poor thing! But I love him anyway, cold or no cold._

_**Boylessgirl52941:** Thank you! I liked the ending to the last chapter, too! And the ending to this one._

_** Lady Meko:** No, no, nothing more life threatening. Not yet. -gives an ominous laugh- Oh, yes, there's something coming. Trust me, there's something coming._

_**Suave Boogie:** (I love your fics by the way. Checked 'em out last night.) Anyway, are you saying that I'm bad at first person or good at it or just mediocre? I'm lost... Thanks for your review!_

_**.CrimsonMysteryOfARose.:** You know what? I love those three words..._

_**taybay500:** WOW! Thank you! That's such a compliment, you don't even know how that makes me feel! Thank you, thank you, thank you!_

_**Katuko:** You got an interlude this time. Hope you like it. Thanks!_

_**Julia: ** Jeez, so demanding... Okay, okay, so here's your update. LoL. I loved your review, by the way._

_**LoneWolfLink:** Lemme know when you finish HP. I need someone to babble to about it._

_**sanriochica333: ** Wow, I left you speechless? This makes me feel so much better. It's actually giving me motivation to go and work more on my Zelda fics. But the people around that section are so darn picky. They don't like certain things. Personally, I honestly don't care so long as it's written well._

_**AwakenDreams**: -bows- Thank you, ever so much._

_**Saucy Noodles**: Yar? Who says 'Yar'? Since when did you go pirate-savvy on me?_

_Hope you all like it!_

_Luci _


	10. Chapter Ten and a Brief Interlude

**You Don't Hate Me**

by

_Lucibell

* * *

_

**Chapter Ten

* * *

**

This morning I was awakened by hot air on my neck. Or rather, hot breath on my neck. To be precise, it was Katara's breath on my neck. And to say that it sent pleasant shivers down my spine would _not_ be an exaggeration. As a matter of fact, it sent several shivers down my spine that I delighted in, wrapping my arms more firmly around her small frame and pulling her closer, feeling her sigh in her sleep into the curve between my neck and shoulder. I breathed in the scent of her hair, burying my own face in her neck…

And was promptly interrupted by a sharp knock on my door.

I swore to myself that whoever it was, I'd kill them.

But as I soundlessly rolled out of bed, trudged across the room, and opened the door to come face to face with my uncle, I thought twice about my little oath.

I figured I'd just let it slide that time.

He announced in (thankfully) hushed tones that we had arrived at the North Pole and that the Avatar and Sokka were already awake. He asked me if I could wake Katara so that her and her brother could try and negotiate with the tribes-people, so that they could understand just what it was we were doing here. I agreed, and he left.

And now I'm sitting here, on the bed, not two minutes later, staring at her peaceful features and wishing I just hadn't opened the door.

But I have to wake her up, because if I don't, the Water Tribe people might start a riot. So reluctantly I reach over and shake her gently. "Katara…"

She murmurs something incoherent, and I can't help but smile. I lean closer to her, shaking her a little more. "Katara, wake up…"

She rolls over, grumbling and tells Sokka that he can go to the underworld (in the words, "Go to Hades, Sokka") and snores a little. Being the impassive person that I am, I stifle a laugh and lean completely over her, so that I'm upside-down to her. I bring my face close to her, touching my nose to hers. I wrap my arms around her and she snuggles somewhat, scooting closer to me. I smile. "Katara."

I say it just loud enough and her eyes flutter open in the cutest way. I stifle a grin and make my face impassive, just to see what she'll do. She stares at me for a minute, and when she's finally oriented enough, she focuses on me. Slowly, a smile slides into place on her features and she sighs. "Hey…" she whispers.

I blink.

She furrows her brow and crosses her arms over her chest. I lean back a little to give her room, but keep her wrapped up in my arms. My face remains emotionless—though it takes all I can do not to laugh—and she glares at me. I blink again.

_Three… two… one…_

Finally she gets impatient with me. "What?" she all but barks the word at me.

Now I allow myself to laugh, leaning over and burying my face into her neck where it should've been a while ago. I smile, breathing deep, and pull her closer, feeling her arms crawl around my shoulders. She snuggles into me, her mouth brushing my ear, and once again those pleasant little shivers have their little horse-race up and down my spine.

Then I remember that I didn't wake her up to snuggle, and I groan, pulling away.

She gives me a confused look, raising an eyebrow. "What is it?"

I sigh. "We're at the North Pole. Uncle needs you and Sokka to negotiate." I roll my eyes at 'negotiate'. She smiles. Then her face lights up with pure bliss.

"We're at the North Pole!" she cries.

Giving her a look, I nod slowly. "Yes…"

She squeals excitedly and I wince. I'm caught off guard as she jumps out of bed, checks her hair in the mirror and runs out of the room.

Without so much as a "Good morning" or "Goodbye" or "You're the greatest" or "I love you" or…

I'm getting carried away.

Scowling, I follow her, meeting her in her room where she's staring at a new fur parka that she knows isn't hers. I had hers discarded with the rest of her clothing after her… incident.

She looks up at me, misty eyed. I frown, crossing my arms. "Don't give me that look." I say quite firmly. She pouts.

"Zuko…"

I hold up a hand to shush her, walking towards her. I take the midnight blue parka from her hands and pull it over her head, with no real protest from here, as she helped me. When her head pops (quite cutely) from the top of the coat, her pout is still there.

I sigh, pulling her long brown waves from the inside of her hood to flow around her shoulders. I run my fingers through it a couple of times, avoiding that guilt-ridden gaze. Finally I peek back at her, hoping her expression has changed.

It hasn't.

I sigh again. She was like this with the other clothes, too… "Katara, you needed it. Your other one was ruined."

She goes to protest and I cut her off. "Don't argue, please." I meet her gaze squarely and she nods. I take her hand.

"Let's go." She stops abruptly and I turn to look at her. Concern is etched in her features.

"You'll freeze to death." I laugh.

"I'll be fine."

She shakes her head. "Okay… but when you get pneumonia, don't expect me to take care of you."

I laugh again, pulling her close to me. "I love you…" I whisper in her ear.

She sighs, punching me in the shoulder. "Move it, Buster, before you get all sweet like you did last night." Laughing, I lead her off the ship.

* * *

**A Brief Interlude

* * *

**

Katara was literally in heaven the minute she stepped off the ship. She took off running over the ice, with a stunned and somewhat frightened Zuko in tow, and took deep breaths of the icy air. It felt so good to be back in the arctic climate.

To be back home.

Well, not exactly home, but she was close enough to it.

_Not in a geographical sense_… A little voice in her head decided to speak up.

"Shut up," she muttered.

Lucky for her, Zuko had heard.

"Pardon me?" he asked, quirking his eyebrow.

She blushed. "Nothing."

Looking around her, she saw what she'd seen every night in her dreams since she left the South Pole. White, crystalline snow glittered in the early morning sunlight, reminding her of the elaborate chandeliers her mother had described in bedtime fairy tales when she was a child.

And in the glimmering snow, she saw her mother. The memories of her mother overwhelmed her, and she became totally unaware of her surroundings. She saw before her, instead of snow, her mother's smiling face, laughing as Sokka stood up, spluttering snow. He had fallen out of his father's watch tower and landed in a thick bank of snow.

She saw her mother's worried face as she tended to a bruised knee, Katara having fallen in the middle of the frozen lake while fishing with a ten-year-old Sokka.

She saw her mother, cuddled up in her father's arms just before he left. He was hugging her fiercely, and all of them were trying their hardest not to cry.

And finally she remembered the screams as firebenders tortured and murdered the chieftess before her very own children…

She whimpered, shutting her eyes tight to drown out the memory, to no avail. Sobbing, she fell to the ground, her hand slipping out of Zuko's grasp. She buried her face in her cold, bare hands and cried, trying her hardest not to, but unable to stifle the pain the memories wracked from her heart.

Finally the memories became too much for her, and Katara became disoriented and incoherent, muttering things about home and her mother…

* * *

**Chapter Ten (Continued)

* * *

**When she stopped, I stopped with her. When she stood there, I waited, watching out of the corner of my eye as Sokka stopped just outside the ice barrier barring the Water Village from sight. I clung to her hand, desperately wishing I had listened to her and dressed in warmer clothes.

It's just so darn _cold_!

I've said it before, and I'll say it again: Arctic weather is _abominable_, and I don't know how Katara and Sokka can stand it.

But I suppose that's a typical firebender thing to say, isn't it?

My shivering stopped as a dead, numbing cold washed over me when Katara sobbed. I slowly slid my gaze over to her, to see her staring at the snow, tears streaming down her now rosy cheeks. I gripped her hand.

"Katara, what is it?" I asked.

She didn't respond.

Katara dropped to the ground, letting go of me in the process, and curled downward, her head buried in her hands, leaning onto her knees. She was sobbing so hard, muttering things I couldn't hear.

I blanched.

Now I'm kneeling in front of her, my hands on her shoulders, asking her gently what's wrong.

She just keeps murmuring things about her mother…

And that's when I remember.

Her mother's dead…

Her father's gone…

These people aren't as unfortunate as hers. They still have families… while hers was broken.

This place reminds her too much of her past…

"Oh my God…" I whisper.

Without hesitation, I pick her up. She turns her face into my chest and clings to my tunic. I feel tears prickle at the backs of my own eyes, seeing her so broken up like this. I stand up to face Sokka, his face etched with worry.

"What happened?"

I shake my head, swallowing the lump in my throat. "She can't do this, Sokka…"

He furrows his brow. "Why not?" he demands.

I shake my head again, closing my eyes, remembering my own mother's face. I don't have to answer him, though, because Katara mutters "mother" into my shirt. I look back at Sokka. His face is pale and his eyes are wide.

"She can't Sokka… Not yet…" He nods and steps aside, giving me a clear path back to the ship.

On my way back I hear his voice float to my ears. "I'll get Aang. We'll sort this out. Just take care of her…"

I will, Sokka. Trust me, I will…

I look back down at her and once again feel my heart shatter.

I didn't know I felt that strongly for her… I didn't know that I loved her _this _much…

I just thought it was something that would pass…

But this… This can't be a fleeting feeling.

Because I literally feel her pain.

Her pain causes me pain, and I'm willing to do anything to make it okay.

But I know that I can't fix this…

And that scares me…

* * *

**Author's Note:**_ WooT! New Chapter! And WooT! I have a JOB! YAY! I'm working in a Chinese restaurant, with a bunch of Hispanic people, which is ironic, but hey, Hispanic people can COOK! Major props for all the Hispanics!_

_ I'm changing the seconday genre to Angst. Cuz in reality, there's more Angst than Action/Adventure. The sequel will be A/A, though. -smile- And I have an idea for a new fic. Wanna hint? Well you'll have to go to my deviantart profile and look for it there, cuz I'm not telling._

_And don't ask Booter Freak cuz she's sworn to secrecy._

_Now for Review Replies:_

_**iloveprincezuko:** Me too! LoL He IS the greatest! The most wonderful, the most--okay, I'll stop NOW so I don't get carried away. And surprisingly, I like fluff, too, even though I'm not much of a mushy-gushy person. (Can you guys even tell or am I doing THAT good of a job?)_

_**Boylessgirl52941:** -sniffle- It made me all misty eyed, too. Thanks._

_**Lady Meko:** Pun pardoned. Thank you!_

_**Monito:** I had to read your review like three times before I understood it. LoL. Punctuation helps, but I shouldn't have to tell you that, that's kindergarten stuff. -wink- Anyway, thanks for your review, and I know I was a little slow this chapter, but I hope it makes up for the wait! If not, bash me, I don't care._

_**jerseygrl246:** Nope, didn't know it was a song. I know 'Hello Darlin'. But I just say that to everyone that wakes up and I though it would be (gag on the word, but I'm using it for want of a better one) cute. -gag gag- I'm glad you like it, and yes, everyone needs a cry every now and then._

_**raven the black bender:** Sequel pending... it'll actually probably be a series, because my ideas can't just be wrapped up into one story. Though the stories will be short, fifteen chapters at the most, I'm thinking. But thank you for your approval!_

_**silverhairedinugirl360:** LoL. I'll be sure to look for your fic! Thank you! I didn't know I'd outdone myself! YAY! I'm improving. (GREATLY, I looked at my first Zelda fic and shivered. I'm revising it...) And I always like it when people thank me, too. That's why I do this._

_**Dine Bilagaana:** -nod nod- I will keep that in mind. But there will also be a genre change. I'm going to have a more action-packed sequel, though, so be looking for that. Thanks for being loyal!_

_**LoneWolfLink:** HP 6 was great. It was sad, though. I'm really curious as to how HP 7 will turn out. Thank you for thinking my story's that good. It means a lot!_

_**sanriochica333:** The complete opposite of Dine Bilagaana, I see. I will also keep your suggestion in mind, and try to balance out the two. And thank you!_

_**Katuko:** Really? Was he too OoC? I'll have to keep that in check. -grimaces- Was it bad? Thanks for your review._

_**Suave Boogie:** Awesome new chapter. Way cool. Anyway, thanks for your review! And I'm debating on writing something in second person. Whaddy'all think?_

_**LoyalFan:** Thank you!_

_**Tears Washed Away:** Thank you, but one thing, why would I review? -wink- I think you meant 'update'..._

_**Veronica:** Thank you. Rocking is awesome. Never had anyone tell me that._

_**starlightz1112: **Thanks! Your reviews are getting shorter..._

_**Saucy Noodles:** Yay for more lovin' between Zuko/Katara. LoL. Thanks._

_**Davylyn:** Cool name. Thanks._

**logalogaloooog:** Do you like for your names to be difficult? -laughs- Okay, I'm done. Thanks!

_**.CrimsonMysteryOfARose.:** I didn't go anywhere. -waggles finger- Now, now, no lemon! LoL. Leather thongs were used instead of elastic bands. It irritates me when people don't note that in the ir own writing. I mean, it seriously irks me. NO ELASTIC BANDS BACK IN THE DAY! Done. Anyway, Aang chooses Sokka and Katara because 1) they volunteered themselves (see episodes one and two) and 2) just because he loves all things the same, he doesn't know all things the same. He's more acquainted with Katara and Sokka, they're his friends. He just doesn't love them anymore than anything else._

_**swimchick1614:** Yeah, Hermione was a little snippy, but it was a good book. I think the problem was that there wasn't as much Ron/Harry and Hermione/Harry friend interaction as there has been. Anyway, thanks for your review!_

_**Capria: **-wags finger- Now, now, no telling secrets! Thou shalt just have to waiteth. LoL. Thanks for your review, it meant a lot._

_**Spleef:** I simply thank you. -smile-_

_**xx Painful Bliss xx:** Really... Haven't seen Napoleon Dynamite before, but I can quote it. "Whatever I want... GOSH!" LoL. Thanks a million!_

_**BlackIcyRoses:** -pats back- Maa, maa. Daijoubu ka? (Is that right? I'm working on my foreign languages...)_

_**kayko15:** LoL. I think my girly instinct came late, too. I can't shop to save my life. Anyway, thank you!_

_**Masako Moonshade:** -stands speechless- One of the greatest Avatar writers has graced me with her presence... Let us all bow before her... -everyone bows- -Moonshade sweatdrops and scratches head, laughing nervously and looking around- "Y-you guys can stop now..." -No one moves- -Moonshade's face flushes and a vein pulses in her forehead- "Okay, now honestly!" -Lucibell laughs hysterically-_

_**Outsane: **Thanks!_

_**Arwey:** WooTness! LoL. I like kicking massive bummage, it's fun. -wink-_

_**Zukos Girl: **Thank you! And welcome back!_

_Wish me luck on my job! I start training tomorrow! -sweatdrops-_

_Luci _


	11. Chapter Eleven and a Brief Interlude

**You Don't Hate Me**

By

_Lucibell

* * *

_

**Chapter Eleven

* * *

**

It's been three days and Katara has finally steeled herself enough to go out and talk to the Tribes people. I still don't think it's a good idea, but Sokka had said that they wanted to see her waterbend before teaching Aang.

Something about teaching their own kind. I wasn't really listening. I was too worried.

And now I'm worried even more. We're standing just inside the hatch, hesitating because we're both not sure if she's ready for this.

But it's really not about being ready. It's more about what she needs to do for the world, her tribe, Aang, us, but more importantly, herself.

She has to overcome her fears, and the only way to do that is to face them.

I really think I'm saying this more for my own peace of mind than for hers.

Being as she can't really hear me…

…I'm being _way_ overdramatic…

Resisting the urge to let out one major sigh, I reach over and twist the handle, pulling open the hatch. A blast of icy wind barrels through the open doorway and I'm so very glad that she convinced me to wear my deep blood-red parka today. I pull the hood up and look back at her. She's looking at her feet.

Once again resisting the urge to sigh, I take her hand and lead her outside, letting a soldier close the hatch behind us.

In absolute silence, we trudge through the howling winds and the ankle-deep snow to the outer edge of the village. I keep my head bowed, not being used to the biting gusts that make my eyes water beyond belief.

Which is surprising…

After what seems like an eternity in hell frozen over, Sokka jogs—how he _jogs_ in this weather is beyond me—over to us. I stop a step ahead of Katara, and she feels like dead weight as I pull her up to stand beside me. I get the feeling she really doesn't want to do this.

Sokka shouts something over the howling winds, and obviously Katara understands, but I don't. His voice is muffled by my hood and the overly-strong breeze, and I'm not used to living in these conditions, so I just shrug it off and follow. Or at least, I try to.

Until Katara pulls me sharply back to her.

I raise my eyebrow at her questioningly. She gives me a wary look.

"What?" I ask.

She hesitates. "They don't trust you…" I nod.

"Of course they don't, that's why you're here. To convince them I'm not going to do anything. Let's go." I turn to walk off again and she pulls me back once more, shaking her head.

"Sokka and Aang don't need me to negotiate. The Master Waterbender has already agreed to teach us…"

I shake my head in return. "But Sokka said—"

"I know…" she says it quietly, so the only way I know what she says is by reading her lips. My heart drops, realizing what she means.

"They want me to leave, don't they?" She looks away, nodding slowly. I sigh. The howling winds become louder in my ears.

At least I think that's the wind… It may be my pulse. I'm to upset to worry about it, though.

It dawns on me that if they want me to leave, I have to, or Katara nor Aang will be taught waterbending. So in reality, the fate of the world rests in my hands at this moment. That thought completely pummels me into the proverbial ground and I become rooted to the spot.

I know what they want me to do, what they're asking of me…

But can I give up seeing Katara for long enough to comply?

Not seeing her and not knowing what's going to happen to her scares me more than anything and I feel myself go numb.

But this numbness isn't from the cold of the biting winds or the snow or the ice.

It's from the realization that they want me to leave and that if I do, I may never see her again…

I don't remember much of anything after that… I'm in too much of a daze as she pulls me back to the ship to talk.

* * *

**A Brief Interlude

* * *

**

She set the steaming cup of tea on the table in front of him and sat down in a cushioned chair. He sighed, reaching forward mechanically to drink the scalding brown liquid.

He'd been on complete autopilot for around an hour now. She didn't know what to do about it. She'd tried talking to him, but all she'd gotten were noncommittal, automatic responses. He was numb, dead to the world, and she felt helpless because she didn't know how to snap him out of it without upsetting him.

Though she thought the reason why he was this way was because he was upset. So how would breaking him from his reverie upset him?

She sighed, leaning her head back and closing her eyes. She'd let him come to her. That's exactly what she'd do.

And that's exactly what he did.

Because as soon as sleep was about to save her from her stress, he spoke up.

"What am I supposed to do, Katara?"

She lifted her head and looked at him, sliding her eyelids up slowly so that she could see him, blinking the drowsiness away.

"Whaddyou mean, Zuko?"

She bit back a yawn during his brief hesitation.

"I can't leave you…"

She gave him a grim smile. "You have to…"

He sighed. "I know."

"So what's the problem?"

"Leaving you." She shook her head.

"You have to." He nodded.

"I know." She looked at him, confused.

"I don't get it." He frowned.

"I don't want to leave you here!" She frowned.

"Why not?"

He snarled viciously, flames erupting from his hands as he stood. She shrank back in her seat. "Because I love you! I can't just leave you here for God knows how long without knowing what's happening or if I'll ever see you again! Do you know how much that hurts? Not knowing?" He looked down at her and caught her frightened expression. His eyes softened. "I'm sorry…" he said quietly.

She nodded. He knelt down beside her, taking her hand in his. He leaned his head on her arm. "I just don't think I can do this, Katara… I can't go without knowing if you're okay or not, what with the Fire Nation attacking places left and right…"

He felt the breath in her chest released in a great sigh. "I know, Zuko, I know. But we have to do this for Aang. For everyone. It's not just about us."

He looked up at her. "I wish it was."

She smiled. "I do, too. But it's not."

He put his head back down, closing his eyes. "When?"

She sighed again, putting her hand on his scalp and running her fingers lightly over the back of his head. "They want you out by tomorrow morning." He nodded and stood up, taking both her hands.

"That gives me more than enough time," he said. She tilted her head to the side as he pulled her out of the chair and into his chest, wrapping his arms tenderly around her waist.

"For what?"

"This…" In an instant, he dipped down and caught her lips in his, cupping the back of her head with his hand, entangling his fingers gently into her loose hair. She gasped lightly, and he smiled against her mouth, taking advantage of her mistake and slipping his tongue through her lips and past her teeth. His tongue met hers and he let out a small moan at the feeling of it. She pulled back.

"Zuko, we can't—" He nodded, putting a finger to her lips.

"I know…" he whispered.

"Then what—?" He shook his head.

"I'll keep it chaste…" And with that, he tilted her head up and kissed her tenderly, barely brushing his lips against hers.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Okay, I got an email saying something about bearing down on the whole don't-respond-to-your-reviewers thing, so I'm not going to tempt fate any more than just saying a general thank you to you all._

_And WooT for 2oo+ reviews!_

_It's a short chapter, and not the best, but there's fluff there at the end. _

_Okay, so now I need your opinions. In your reviews or via email, I would like to know whether or not you guys want to hear every little detail about Katara's training and Zuko being gone and Earthbending or if you just want me to jump to the sequel and Firebending?_

_It's a vote, but I'm subject to choose anyway, and right now I'm leaning toward the latter. If you guys can come up with some good reasons, I'll put in everything. But I don't think it's all very relevent to the plotline, so if not, the next chapter will be the last and then I'll start the sequel._

_Majority rules. Or I do. Whichever._

_Loves,_

_Luci _


	12. Chapter Twelve

**You Don't Hate Me**

By

_Lucibell

* * *

_

**Author's Note: **_I know this is a really, über short chapter, but it _is_ the last chapter. I don't have a title for the sequel just yet, I need to do some planning for it. I intend to do that sometime soon. And be looking for an AU modern day fic. ZukoxKatara, though episode 14 was kinda pro-KataraxAang… Oh well, I don't have a problem with that either. Even though I will always be a KataraxZuko fan, no doubt. Anyway, just be looking for those two stories in the very near future. Thanks to all the reviewers, I love you guys!_

_Luci

* * *

_

**Chapter Twelve

* * *

**

Men don't cry. It's the way things are. Men just don't cry.

But boys do.

Fire Nation soldiers don't feel pain. They're not allowed to. They're trained to ignore all types of pain, all kinds of emotion.

But Fire Nation teenagers can't.

Crown Princes don't fall in love. They don't put themselves in such a situation that a goodbye would be too hard too handle. It's best for them to avoid falling in love.

But I could not.

And as much as I want to say that I'm a pathetic little Fire Nation teenage boy that fell head over heels in infatuation with some little Water Nation teenage girl, I can't.

Because I'm a legally, fully grown Fire Nation Warrior Prince that has fallen deeply in love with a blossoming Water Nation young woman. And I can't seem to find the words to say goodbye.

But I'm going to have to, and it's going to have to be quick because all the Northern Water Tribe's people are standing by the entrance to their village waiting for me to get with it and leave. I hate rushed goodbyes.

I look back down at her and sigh, wrapping my arms around her waist. I pull her close, reveling in the warmth and scent of her body that I'll be without for God knows how long. I sigh and tighten my embrace. She clings to the back of my parka.

I feel the backs of my eyes prickle.

I try my hardest to stop it, but I can't.

I grip the fur of her coat tightly as sobs wrack my body for the second time in the past week or so. I feel her own sobs shake her as well and my heart breaks even more.

How can they ask me to do this to myself?

To her?

How can they ask me to leave her here, not knowing when or if I'll ever see her again?

After what seems like an eternity, I pull back, tilting her chin up to meet her gaze. I reach up and wipe the tears from her cheeks, then allow her to reach up and wipe my own face.

I stare at her for a moment, then I lean down swiftly to kiss her.

She pulls me closer, intensifying the kiss. I pull back, taking a deep breath, then lean back in, kissing her fervently. She locks her arms around my neck and I think we could both easily say that we don't care if both her Tribe and my crew are watching us. It doesn't matter. They're making us separate, and that's what we'll do. We just have to say goodbye first…

Apparently she's feeling daring, because I'm surprised to feel her tongue slide across my bottom lip. She bites it lightly, then presses her tongue against my lips, begging for entrance. I part my lips and feel her tongues slip in and glide across my teeth. I push my own tongue out to meet hers and we both moan at the contact. After awhile, I reluctantly pull back.

I look into her eyes. "I love you, Katara."

She smiles grimly. "I love you, too, Zuko."

I hug her tightly. "We'll see each other again. I promise."

She nods.

I pull back again. I kiss her head lightly then turn and walk back to my ship.

_I will see you again, Katara…_

I steel myself.

Because this isn't goodbye.

* * *

**END**


End file.
